13 and 2
by Dream-Work-Achieve
Summary: A brothers conflict fanfiction with Ema and OC. Senra, a girl who's past is filled with heartache, has molded herself an emotionless mask so good, that even the closest person to her can't see through it. Follow Senra as she discovers her mask is filled with cracks, and that a harem isn't as bad as everyone says it is.
1. Character info

_Hey hey! I'm new on fanfiction (couldn't control my imagination), and this is my first story. _

_I hope you enjoy this story and leave feedback after each chapter and tell me if my grammar is good (I apologize in advance if my grammar is a bit clumsy). _

_i will post the next chapter soon._ :-)

Character information:

Name: **Adopted** **name**: Hinata Senra (later on Asahina)

**Original** **name**: Bòrdeáu Senra

**Age**: 17 **Birthdate**: April 23rd **Zodiac** **sign**: Taurus and Dragon year

**Looks**:

Dark purple hair cut into a boyish haircut with bangs (usually pinned back with black bobby pins), crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skinned, and also more on the petite side.

Her figure is very curvy and her breasts are usually binded with bandages, so they won't get in way in occasional fights or training.

Always wears her studded leather boots and a fingerless leather black glove on her right hand ( the knuckles have steel plates imbeded into them, so in fights her right hits are more painful). Around her neck hangs big headphones that are black (inside is purple) and have a skull design on it, the headphones also have little compartments where she has stored little smoke bombs and some money.

**Personality**:

Mostly emotionless, shows emotions only to Ema (rare).

She loves sports, drawing, reading, dancing, and gaming. Tomboyish and doesn't talk much, very sarcastic and blunt, doesn't care if she hurts your feelings.

Mostly she'll be spacing off and listening to rock music, or doing any of the following sports: Basketball, soccer, track, boxing, and her favourite-mixed martial arts, also competitive (sadist ;) )

**Likes**/**dislikes**:

She likes listening to music alot, and never takes off her headphones around her neck (she even sleeps with them!), likes seeing Ema smile and to beat people at sports.

Hates cooking, cleaning and anything girly (like skirts, colors pink and yellow). Loves the colors black, purple, and blue. Also enjoys a good fight once in awhile.

**Ethnicity**:

1/3 american-indian, 1/3 french, and 1/3 japaneseon her body

***Other** **info** **about** **her **

She has a dragon tattoo that winds around her left arm and the dragons head ends on her shoulder, it symbolises the year she was born on.

Also on her right wrist she has a tattoo of the taurus zodiac sign and it symbolises, as you can guess it, her zodiac sign.

She also has lots of piercings: 3 on her right ear, 4 on the left ear, an onyx-gem studded tongue ring, and a saphire studded bellybutton ring. So she's very punk and also a little gothic_. _

_I know the info is a little restricted, but you'll get to know her while reading the story so don't worry. :-) _

_Have a great holiday this year! _

_D.W.A _


	2. Chapter 1-moving in

**Hey hey! **

**So this is the first chapter of this story, hope you like it! :-) **

**_Senra's pov _**

_~I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I hate what I've become _

_The nightmare's just begun _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_~

Blasted through my headphones, blocking out the hustle and bustle of people throughout the train

Sitting next to me was my sister Ema and on her shoulder was Juli, an annoying (in my opinion) gray squirrel with a polka-dotted bowtie.

If your curious as to why were on a train, well our dad got married to a lady named Asahina Miwa, she was beautiful, kind, and very talkative next to Rintarou, who is normally a quiet person, also...

She has 13 sons.

So our dad told us to move into the apartment complex where the sons live, I was against the idea but I couldn't say no to Ema's sparkly eyes and innocent smile.

So here we are, me looking out the window and listening to music with Juli fussing over Ema.

"Chi and Sana! Becareful around those wolves!", I heard Juli chatter.

"Sana you have to protect Chi too, because you know how to put a male down!"

I stared at Juli

"Ah"

Was my reply, I guess he was satisfied with the answer because he turned towards Ema again and started complaining again about 'those wolves'.

Sighing inwardly, I turned my volume up and leaned against the window while closeing my eyes in exhaustion but I couldn't sleep because of my insomnia, so I just listened to my music and waited till Ema told me we were there.

*_**Time skip***_

"Senra, aren't you nervous about meeting our new step-brothers?"

Ema asked me as we walked around, trying to find the apartment complex.

I just shook my head and looked forward while still bobbing my head to the music.

Ema seemed okay with my action and started walking faster while I kept my lazy pace and went after her.

"Chi be careful! Those males are wolves!", Juli started the warnings to Ema again, seeming to be even more panicky than on the train.

"Juli they're our brothers now, they're not wolves" Ema reassured.

Ignoring their conversation, I thought about teaching Ema some self defense moves in case our step-brothers tried something.

I didn't need to worry about myself because I was already a national champion in teen boxing and a black belt in mixed martial arts.

Turning my head to look down a street, I saw two people standing in front of a huge apartment complex, one had pink hair the other brown and there was a massive difference in their sizes.

_'Man that little guy is colorful'_

I nudged Ema and jerked my head towards them, Ema smiled at me and started towards the two people while I trudged after her.

We were right behind them just as the mover's truck was driving away and the pink-haired little guy waved after them.

Ema started greeting "A-ano..."

The two males turned toward us and smiled "Hello I guess you two are the new siblings living with us, but..."

The taller male greeted us but trailed off while looking at me curiously "I thought we were having two sisters?".

Ema stepped in for me "W-we are both girls, my name is Hinata Ema and this is my sister Hinata Senra."

"Oh i'm sorry for mistaking and welcome to the Sunrise complex, my name is Asahina Masaomi the eldest son and this is-", Masaomi's sentence got cut off by the pink haired little guy.

"Hi hi onee-chans! My name is Wataru nice to meet you!", shouted the pink haired little guy, now known as Wataru.

My eye twitched at his loudness, also the bright colours of his clothes were hurting my eyes, Ema was nervously glancing at me, thinking I would do something to the little boy.

'_Yes of course Ema, i'm going to beat him in the middle of the street infront of his brother'_

I thought sarcastically while I inwardly rolled my eyes, snapping my attention to the brown-haired male.

"Wataru don't shout", Masaomi scolded him lightly, turning to us he said "I'm sorry, he is the youngest son so he can't control his hyperness but we'll show you to your rooms"

Wataru took hold of Ema's hand and started pulling her toward the entrance while chattering about his stuffed toys and other kid stuff, while I walked with Masaomi behind.

Juli jumped onto my shoulder and whispered into my ear "These two aren't so bad", I just nodded and continued on forward.

**_*Time skip*_**

The elevator ride was pretty awkward considering the fact that Wataru was staring at me because my hood was up and no one could really see my face.

The elevator doors opened, Masaomi and Wataru stepped out first with me and Ema behind them.

Following them, Masaomi showed Ema's room first and then showed me my room.

"I hope you enjoy staying here with us!", exclaimed Masaomi with Wataru nodding furiously in agreement.

Nodding I waited till they both were out of site and stood outside my soon-to-be-bedroom door, I noted that Ema's room was on the same floor as mine.

I was happy because if anything happened, I could get to her quickly.

Resting my hand on the doorknob I opened the door to see a spacious room with its walls painted completely black and a dark purple carpet covering the whole floor.

My bed was already put together and in a corner, also my bookshelves were covering the whole wall that was facing my bed, there was also a window which I opened and discovered a balcony. Near my bed was a full length mirror.

I looked at my outfit which consisted of a double-gray hoodie, blue skull shirt, black leather sweatpants, and also my signature headphones, glove and boots. My face was hidden by the hood of the sweater.

I was incredibly happy that my room suited my tastes and I didn't have to repaint anything.

Only then did I notice the huge mound of boxes near the door, instantly my mood went down because I hate cleaning and putting away stuff.

Deciding to do the unpacking later I went to search for Ema and Juli.

_***Time skip***_

After wandering around for sometime, I heard a pitter patter of little feet and squeaking, immediatly knowing it was Juli, I went after the sounds and came to a balcony that overlooked, I guess, the living room.

Looking down my blood ran cold, some dude was hugging Ema and Juli was lunging towards him, when another guy came and hit the one hugging Ema on the head.

_'What the hell!'_

I sprinted down the stairs towards Ema, when I made it to her I pulled her behind me and stood in front of her protectively.

Ema started reassuring me that nothing happened and it was just a 'nice to meet you' hug. Being satisfied she was okay, I stood beside her and looked at the two males and discovered they were twins because they had the same violet eyes and beauty mark under their eyes.

"Eeeeeee Azusa we have a brother also!", stated the white haired dude, the purpled haired guy, i'm guessing who is Azusa, looked at me in confusion.

Ema started correcting them "N-no h-he is a sh-she!"

"Eeeeee another cute imouto-chan, do you want a hu- ugh!", I was already about to punch him but Azusa beat me too it.

"I apologize about Tsubaki, he has bad impulses"

"Azusa~! Stop ruining all the fun!" Tsubaki whined but immediatley bounced back "Ne ne! Don't we look alike, were twins~!, he stated while holding Azusa around the neck.

"Ma ma, aren't you two already causing enough ruckus"

I turned toward the voice and saw another male coming toward us with a cart filled with tea and teacups, he had light blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and glasses.

"Welcome Hinata sisters, I hope you will be comfortable living here, my name is Ashahina Ukyo" stated the male.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Hinata Ema and this is Hinata Senra", bowed Ema with me following her. When we straightened up again we heard a thud from somewhere upstairs and loud footsteps followed by a familiar voice.

"Oeh! Tsubaki, what are you doing, I told you not to bring girls here!", at the top of the balcony was someone I knew, the red long hair that was always in a braid, no mistaking, it was Yuusuke.

I knew he was in the class as Ema and me but the reason I knew his name was because he was the subject of the track club for some time.

Right now he looked pissed about something but his expression morphed into disbelief when he spotted Ema.

He was in Ema's face in a flash, Ema shocked, stuttered out his name, he snapped out of his shock.

The next words he said made me angry.

"There's no way will I accept my classmate as my sibling"

Me and Juli were emitting hostile auras, when a suave voice echoed throughout the room.

"So the new imouto-chans have arrived~"

Me and Ema looked toward the staircase and with another male coming down, he looked a little like Ukyo in monk robes.

I was getting a creepy vibe from him and stepped back, though I realized Ema was still in the danger zone and I was about to pull her back but the creeper had already made it to her and was kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you imouto-chan, my name is Kaname, but call me Kana-nii~"

I was ready to punch him but Juli beat me to it and scratched his nose, it was hard not to laugh but I was a pro at keeping an emotionless face, though I frowned inwardly cause Ema started apologising profusely. "It's okay imouto-chan~", came Kaname's reply.

Ukyo suggested we sit on the sofa in the living room, so me and Ema were sitting next to eachother but I was separating her from Kaname and she was next to Wataru.

Masaomi broke the silence by saying "I guess it's bit of a shock having so many new siblings"

_'No sh*t sherlock', _was my thought but Ema answered.

"Yes but it's really nice to not be alone, oh! I'm sorry Kaname that Juli scratched you!"

Ema apologized

"It's okay imouto-chan, your pet is yours so i'm going to pamper him like i'm going to pamper you~"

Juli screeched while I raised an eyebrow under my hood.

_'What a creep'_

Though I started smirking because Kaname fliched when Juli almost scratched him again but snapped my attention back to Ema.

"I have a question, aren't there supposed to be thirteen of you?", asked Ema

"Yes, but two don't live with us and two are at work right now", said Masaomi while turning on the T.V with some popstar singing some song.

"That is Asahina Fuuto, stage name is Asakura Fuuto", stated Ukyo, "He's on a tour right now I think in..."

"He's in Hokkaido", piped Yuusuke.

"Oh so he can bring back some lobster", Ukyo said.

I looked at Ema and noticed her staring in awe at the T.V, but she was also tugging her sweater sleeves down and getting paler.

Masaomi was asking her if she was ok, and she kept saying she was okay but I knew her better when she was lieing so I just kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

Turning to the T.V again, I heard Juli question Ema in worry if she was okay, in the corner of my eye I saw her falling towards the table and reacted immediatley by catching her.

I touched her forehead and pulled back at the heat, she had a fever.

"Bring her to her room", ordered Masaomi.

I carried Ema bridal-style, with Ukyo, Kaname and Masaomi on my heels_. _

**_How was the first chapter? Leave some feedback. :-) _**

**_Happy holidays!_**

**_Dream-Work-Achieve_**


	3. Chapter 2-continuation

**Edited chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**

_**Senra's pov**_

"I'm sorry for causing trouble", mumbled Ema as she tried to hide her face under the covers

"It's fine, atleast you're okay", Masaomi reassured her while I was petting Juli to calm him down, I was also getting curious looks from Ukyo and Kaname.

Feeling uncomfortable, I got up and started walking towards the door, just as I started to open the door, someone else did.

The person who came in was a male with light ash brown hair and mauve brown eyes, also he was very pale, he looked at me for a second and walked towards Ema

"You must have been exhausted from packing all night Chi...", he said to Ema, his voice very soft and willowy.

What surprised me was he called her Chi like Juli does, suspecting that he could understand Juli I narrowed my eyes when he grabbed a piece of her hair.

"You have beautiful hair...".

Slipping between him and Ema I narrowed my eyes in hostility. "Senra it's ok!", yelped Ema from behind me, ignoring her I looked towards Ukyo.

"This is Louis, the eighth son and a hair stylist".

I understood now why he said Ema's hair was beautiful but I was still suspicious that he was some kind of pervert hiding behind a 'nice person' facade.

Louis looked at Ema again "May I... do your hair someday Chi?", he asked, Ema just nodded and sunk down into the covers again while I started for her bedroom door.

"Imouto-chan where are you going~?", rung Kaname's voice

"We don't even know what you look like, don't worry I bet you look cute~"

Annoyed, I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him while at the same time ripping off my hood

"Satisfied?", I asked monotonously

Blushing and dumbfounded, Kaname nodded, also Ukyo, Masaomi, and Louis were, for some reason, sporting light blushes too.

_"Cute..."._

_All of them thought._

Walking towards the door again and stopping just between it

"Hentai's".

I blandly accused them and went on to my room.

**~Time skip~**

In two hours I had just finished unpacking my stuff, all my clothes were in a huge closet and my books on their shelves.

Now I have alot of books ranging from various languages from english, french, spanish, german, russian, and also polish.

My desk was cluttered with school textbooks and term papers that I had to finish, being satisfied with my work I thought of exploring a little just so I know my way around.

The first place I started for was the living room, just as I was nearing the balcony I saw Ema bowing to Tsubaki and Azusa, immediately my protective instincts took over and I rushed to confront them.

"I wish you happiness!"

was the first thing I heard when coming into hearing range, in confusion I slowed down and listened in on the conversation.

I almost burst out laughing because Ema had mistaken that Tsubaki and Azusa were gay.

_'Oh Ema, you're so naive'._

Turning serious again._ 'That's why I have to protect you'_.

Zoning back into my surroundings, I just saw Tsubaki kiss Azusa's cheek.

I wasn't surprised because already new their profession because Miwa chattered about her son's jobs at dinner but Ema was busy reassuring Juli that she would be fine and she didn't pay attention to what Miwa was saying.

Stepping out from the shadows I slid up behind the now laughing males, and showed a little of my sadistic side for a moment.

I blew in their ears.

Their reaction time was impressive and their faces were priceless!

The shocked, otherwise known as 'I just sh*t my pants' expression, was enough for me to curl the corners of my mouth upwards, but of course they couldn't see because my hood was covering my face.

"Stop teasing Ema". I warned them.

The seiyuus gulped in nervousness and nodded.

I brushed past them and went after Ema who had mysteriously disappeared.

Noticing that Subaru was there, I looked at him but he was too busy glaring at Tsubaki and Azusa. Shrugging I continued my way to Ema's room.

Nearing Ema's bedroom door, I saw Kaname just exiting, keeping in mind to ask Ema what happened I rushed in to see if she was okay.

Ema was sporting a light blush on her cheeks but otherwise she looked fine.

"What happened?", I asked with a hint of worry in my voice and narrowed eyes.

Ema looked shocked for a second that I showed emotion but shook her head in denial at my question.

"That wolf kissed her on the cheek!", Juli screeched from a cart full of food and flowers.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"She also had to see Subaru naked in the bathroom!"

"WHAT!?", I roared furiously with rage flashing through my eyes and venom lacing my voice, not noticing the flinching Ema and shivering Juli.

I turned and stalked out of Ema's room "Oyasumi", I bid her goodnight.

On my way to my room I clenched my fist and promised to myself to make Kaname and Subaru pay.


	4. Chapter 3- flashbacks

**Edited chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**

_~You got me shakin'_

_From the way your talkin'_

_My heart is poundin'_

_But there's no use tryin'~_

Sounded an alarm throughout the room, a bed with a lump of covers on it suddenly sprouted a hand that punched the phone's snooze button and quickly made its way under the covers again thus going back to sleep.

_~You got me shakin'_

_From the way your talkin'_

_My heart is poundin'_

_But there's no use tryin'~_

Sounded the alarm again and from under the covers a figure bolted up, still feeling tired the figure sluggishly reached towards the phone and closed the alarm permanently this time.

The figure ran its hand through its short purple hair and blearily looked around with crystal blue eyes.

Standing up from the covers and stumbling towards the windows to open the curtains, the figure immediatly recoiled from the brightness and hurried to shut the curtains, and decided to turn the light on the lowest setting.

The figured dragged its feet to grab a towel and toothbrush for the upcoming shower.

_**Senra's pov**_

_'Man, i'm not good in the mornings and bright lights are not my thing at all'._

I had just returned from the bathroom and started putting on my school uniform, and by uniform, I mean my styled clothes.

I was wearing red and black colored jeans with a chain belt, a skull tank top with a black leather biker jacket over it, and also my signature glove, headphones, and studded boots.

My black studded messenger bag was stuffed with mystery books.

Opening and slamming the door, I walked towards the kitchen to get myself an apple or a sandwich.

Nearing the kitchen I saw Ema and Ukyo setting the table with delicious food, I greeted Ema and Ukyo with a blank face but truthfully I was drooling on the inside.

"Ohayo".

Ema jerked her head at my emotionless voice and beamed at me.

"Ohayo Senra!"

"Ohayo".

Ukyo echoed after and his eyes widened at my appearence.

Sitting down, I dumped my messenger bag next to me and started eating.

After draining the last bit of milk from my cup I stood up, grabbed my messenger bag, and nodded at Ema while I walking past her.

She was already used to me leaving early for school cause of my preference to walk to school rather than taking the train

Hearing Ema's voice for the last time before my headphones would pump music into my ears again.

Talking about my school life now, I go to the same school as Ema and I am also in the same class as her but Ema doesn't know I was graduating early and was already thinking of what universities to attend.

The reason I was still with Ema was because of protection but I knew I had to let Ema fend for herself too, so this is my way of letting her do so.

The reason I graduated early was because I had a photogenic memory thus making me a 'prodigy' and 'genius' among others.

I've been pressured by many adults to leave Ema's side and join them so I could help 'fix the world' or some bullsh*t like that, but my determination won out and eventually they left me alone.

Just thinking about my photogenic memory was enough to bring me flashbacks from the past...

_**~flashback start~**_

**_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_**

**_How I wonder what you are,_**

**_High above the world so high,_**

**_Like a diamond in the sky"._**

_Repeated a little four year old me with hell surrounding myself. _

_Burning houses of the village I used to live in, blood everywhere, and my parents lifeless bodies right infront of me, holding hands. _

_I was too shocked and naive to understand what happened and the only thing that calmed me down at that time was the lullaby my mother had sung for me in her angelic voice._

**_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_**

**_How I wonder what you are,_**

**_High above the world so high,_**

_**Like a diamond in the sky"**__._

_I sung again for the umpteenth time._

_I was waiting for my parents to get up and rush over to me, embrace me, and tell me they loved me so much that they would die for me, little did I know that they died because of protecting me._

**_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_**

**_How I wonder *hiccup*_**

**_what you are,_**

**_High above the world so high,_**

**_Like a diamond in the sk-!"_**

_My voice started to crack and my eyes filled with tears._

_At that time I started to understand how cruel the world really was, and that fate would never let me see my parents again._

_Sobbing I started to wail and cry over my parents, not noticing sirens nearing me._

_**~flashback end~**_

Many people say that having a photogenic memory was a blessing but in actuality, it was a curse.

Remembering every single detail you've ever seen in vivid color was nothing to be excited over, and seeing the person you loved die, well it's torture.

Shaking my head, I noticed I was about to cross the street with a red light and came to a stop but noticed a little kid running across towards his mother, who was screaming in horror.

Not wanting to see another death burned into my mind, I automatically ran towards the child and lunged towards him thus bringing him to safety while cushioning his fall.

'_Well this is deja vu'._

Grunting, I stood up and turned towards his mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", thanked the woman over and over again while comforting her child.

Nodding my head I continued my walk to school, but noticed my bloodied and ripped clothes, sighing in irritation I pondered over the fact that should I got to school or home.

Choosing the latter I turned the way I came from and walked back, also getting stares from passerbys at my state of appearence.

_**~time skip~**_

Opening the door to the apartment complex I faced Ema and Yuusuke who were just leaving, Ema stopped in her tracks with Yuusuke bumping into her, widening her eyes at my appearance.

"Senra! Are you okay!?", questioned Ema in worry, nodding my head I replied.

"I'm fine, go on to school", Ema nodded in a daze.

I walked past her and Yuusuke, with Yuusuke staring at me while gaping like a fish, I went to my

room.

Opening my bedroom door, I searched under my bed for my first-aid kit (don't ask why I have it), and started bandaging my injured knees.

Satisfied with my work, I discarded my jeans and changed into some black baggy pants, t-shirt and hoodie.

Walking into the living room, I flopped onto the sofa, turned on the T.V, and closed my eyes thus dozing off.

_"HELP ME PLEASE!"_

"-Up!"

_"I CAN'T DO THIS!"_

"-ake up!"

_"KILL ME! I BEG OF YOU!"_

"Wake up!"

I shot up and examined my surroundings and rested my eyes on the person who woke me up, a guy younger than me with light brown hair and brown eyes filled with irritation.

"Who are you?", he rudely asked

"Your sister", came my monotonous reply.

Widening his eyes and realization then smirking "You look ugly and your in my spot".

looking at him and thinking how he knew if I was ugly if my hood was up.

"Okay", I stood up and walked back to my room.

"Eeeee, ugly nee-chan is so obedient, a good trait to have~!"

Thinking of showing him who was obedient, I decided against it and continued walking to my room but stopped in my tracks because I didn't know who he was.

Realizing the familiarity in the popstar yesterday shown on T.V, I knew his name -Asahina Fuuto A.K.A Asakura Fuuto.

Shrugging I continued walking to my bedroom when I remembered I was supposed to get revenge on the two perverts: Kaname and Subaru, making it to my room I started scheming.


	5. Chapter 4-plans

_This chapter may be a bit rushed for some people also link to Senra's zodiac tattoo on her wrist. Enjoy! :-) _

_Tattoo: albums/rr34/tribaltattoos/Zodiac%20Symbols/Taurus_Tattoo_Signs/Taurus-Tattoos_ _

Senra's pov

_***message***_

_From Ema:_

**~Senra, today is Subaru's birthday, I know you**

**hate cooking but can you help me carry the**

**ingredients home?~**

'Huh, Subaru's birthday eh? Best time to get revenge while everyone is out of their rooms', smiling devilishly, I replied to Ema

_Sent to Ema:_

**~Sure Chi, see you after school, meet you**

**at the frontof your room in two hours.~**

With that done I set down to planning the revenge, I narrowed it down to two things:

1) When not looking I slip in a concotion that makes you live in the bathroom for 24 hours.

2) Set a paint bucket trap in their rooms

Thinking logically, I chose number 2 because it would be easier to set a trap, and even if the doors were locked, I knew how to pick a lock (don't ask), and I didn't have enough time to get the right ingredients for the '24 hour bathroom stay'. Being satisfied with my plan I rummaged under my bed for two paint buckets, one blue the other green, setting it aside I went to the kitchen to get a quick snack. Halfway there I heard some voices and stopped in my tracks.

_"You look like an idiot"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You aren't even denying it!"_

Recognizing Ema's voice, I rushed towards her and came to Fuuto leaning into Ema, my protective instincts kicking in, I lunged towards Ema and pulled her behind mewhile grabbing Fuuto's collar and lifted him up. In the process my hood fell down exposing my emotionless face but narrowed crystal blue eyes, Fuuto for some reason was blushing too but started to struggle out of my grip, Ema was trying to tell me to let go.

"Senra it's okay, he didn't do anything!", Ema cried, narrowing my eyes further I dropped him onto the floor, it was a nice feeling to see someone on the floor gasping for breath but I also felt a little guilty? So I just stared at him, also staring at me, he stood up.

"Hmph! Stupid dasai nee-chan, you better not wreck my face, though I guess you don't look half bad", I was smirking at his failure on keeping a cool composure,

"Bye bye oh-so-pretty nee-chan!~", snapping out of my thoughts I saw him smirking at Ema while walking away, growling I started after him but Ema held me back so I just let it go.

"Senra, it's okay!", Ema reassured me "No Sana go after him!", Juli piped from Ema's head, though Ema just shook her head.

"No really, it's okay, lets just go get the ingredients for the cake", nodding I pulled Ema with me to the door, "Sana you're not changing clothes?", shaking my head I tugged her hand harder and dragged her out.

~_Time skip_~

Me and Ema were coming back from the store, somehow she had convinced me to carry the two lightest bags and her the one heaviest bag,"Oh!", Ema suddenly dropped to the ground, turning towards her I saw her huffing about being weak and started praising Subaru "I bet Subaru would carry these without a problem, he's amazing with all the basketball and roadwork he has to juggle with~", sighing I nodded when I heard another voice "They noticed?", jerking my towards the sound, I noticed familiar raven hair and tall figure poking from behind a post, eyes filled with amusement I took the bag Ema was carrying and left her one of the lightest. "Let's go", I urged Ema and we set off again but not without me glancing behind again to see Subaru's blushing face ducking behind the post.

Making it back home, me and Ema saw someone's collapsed body on the floor and being the kind person Ema was, she rushed over and turned the person's head thus revealing it was Louis. Ignoring the two of them, I took the rest of the bags and set off towards the kitchen, "Chi...Sana...may I do both of your hair?", asked Louis in his willowy voice, Ema nodded furiously but being the person I was "No", I denied, Louis looked crestfallen but nevertheless nodded. Making it to the kitchen I set the bags on the counter, Ema came in after me and started to make the cake batter, me? I went to set up the paint trap, knowing that Kaname was doing whatever monks did and Subaru was at practise, I knew they would make it home when it was celebration time so they wouldn't have time to visit their rooms.

Deciding to start with Kaname's room, I checked the map that had been left on my desk the first day "Sana?", rang out Juli's voice "What are you doing?", freezing I turned back to see Juli looking at me curiously, in answer I lifted up the paint buckets and pointed to the map "Revenge", hearing that word Juli's eyes started sparkling "I'm coming with you!", he chattered excitedly and jumped on my shoulder. Nodding I set off towards Kaname's room that was a floor below me, making it there I turned the door knob, and you know what! The sucker hadn't even locked his door, laughing inwardly I opened the door and widened my eyes at his room, it was completely normal! I was hoping for blackmail material to show that he was a pervert with porn posters everywhere but no...

Shrugging in disappointment, I took Juli off my shoulder and started brainstormin on how to set up the trap.

~_Time skip_~

So I ended up rigging the paint bucket to some string so when he walked in, his foot would pull the string thus pulling the paint bucket's lid off *cough* genius *cough*, I ended up doing the same to Subaru's room but only I had to pick the lock to open the door, the whole time Juli was looking at me like some god and chattered how I was a genius and stuff like that, not like I wasn't soaking up the praises but he was too excited, I was just happy to get revenge and make them look like idiots.

So finishing up my duty I went off to my room, as I was just about to open my bedroom door "eeeeee Azusa is that imouto-chan~!", rung out the all to familiar voice of Tsubaki, sighing in irritation I turned around only to be met by Tsubaki's gaping face and Azusa's blushing one, Juli started hissing on top of my shoulder, lifting one eyebrow I turned back again and went into my room.

Looking at my phone, I saw that I had one hour left till it was time for the celebration, thinking of dressing up for once I chose some black leather shorts with leggings that had the words 'F*ck you' on them, a light brown patterned top with no sleeves thus exposing my tattoo (boy will the guys get a shock, even Ema didn't know I had a tattoo, Juli just found out and started questioning me about it but I ignored him), I still wore my signature headphones and glove but I decided to put on differnet studded boot, as an accessory I wore a black choker with chains hanging across.

( senra_on_subarus_birthday/set?id=144364066)

Satisfied with myself I took Juli, who was protesting against my 'scandalous' attire and went to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered except some of the brothers.

Thumping down the stairs everyone looked up and did a doubletake at me, Ema widened her eyes at my tattoo "Senra! You have a tattoo?!", exclaimed Ema, nodding I stopped next to her and looked at the brothers, all of them were blushing except Wataru, who was chattering about how delicious the cake looked. Smirking inwardly "Are we gonna celebrate or what?", I asked, nodding, everyone started to compliment about the cake and Ema, even Kaname going as far to wrap his arm around Ema and talk about some 'sickness', though Tsubaki decided to get mushy with me.

"Imouto-chan, feed me!~", sang Tsubaki, staring at him emotionlessly he continued "or would you like to be fed?~", grinning mischievously he took a strawberry and held it towards my mouth, I guess he was thinking I would blush but deciding to tease him I ate the strawberry also making sure to touch his fingers with my lips. Chewing slowly, I licked my lips showing off how delicious it was and enjoying how his fave slowly went red to purple, the brothers were staring at me in surprise but Iori snapped out of it and guided Tsubaki away from me.

Looking at the couch I noticed the birthday boy sitting there staring at me with a red face, when I caught his eye he looked away. 'This birthday will be fun...", were my thoughts before the fun began.

_Look forward to her tormenting like the sadist she is..._

_Dream-Work-Achieve_


	6. Chapter 5- Birthday and revenge

**Senra's pov**

"Do I really have to do this?"

Complained Subaru, most of us started to cheer him on except Tsubaki who was taking it too far by hitting the table, and chanting: "Blow, blow, blow!"

Reluctantly Subaru drew in a big breath and let it out, blowing out the flame lit on candle shaped into the number '20'.

The cake was superb, Ema was so good at cooking and baking, she could seriously become a chef. The cake was round but Ema had decorated the outside in orange and black fondant so it looked like a basketball.

When cutting into the cake it revealed two layers, the bottom a chocolate cake and the top vanilla cake, with what looked like butter cream frosting in the middle.

Taking pictures of it with my phone, I noticed a piece of cake being set in front of me by Ema, I thanked her and started to take a bite with my spoon but another spoon came, and took a huge chunk out of MY piece of cake.

Following the foreign spoon with my cake on it, I came eye-to-eye with Tsubaki who was smiling with a spoon in his mouth

Having found the perpetrator, I narrowed my eyes, Ema knew I was possessive of food, and prepared herself for the worst.

I decided to retaliate and took his whole plate, which he quickly did the same by taking mine, I noticed Ema taking pictures of us and Subaru glowering at Tsubaki

With my attention elsewhere, Tsubaki took the chance and smeared my cheek with cake, I glared at him while he snickered.

Noticing that he wasn't paying attention, I smashed the whole plate of cake in his face, dirtying Kaname's robes in the process.

I think that sparked a little fire called 'food fight', almost all of us were throwing cake and drinks at each other except Iori, Ukyo, and Subaru.

Getting smashed in the face again with cake I took up using Tsubaki as a shield, we stayed back-to-back until I noticed Kaname slipping away. I figured he was going to his room and I remembered the trap I set up, I came up with a brilliant plan to go after him and get blackmail material by taking pictures of his humiliation.

Slipping away unnoticeably, I trailed after Kaname, when he took the elevator, I took the stairs.

I knew I looked like a creepy stalker with a face caked with... Well cake but I knew it would all be worth it to get revenge

Hiding behind the corner, I peaked out from behind it and saw Kaname opening his door and stepping in. I readied my camera and did my countdown...1...2...3

**"Aaaaaaah!"**

Screeched Kaname while running out with green paint covering him from head-to-toe.

Snickering, I took a picture but I had accidentally left the flash on, Kaname jerked his head towards the corner where I was hiding behind.

Kaname started running, and I panicked, so I took to the stairs and back to the now-done-food fight and clean-up-in progress.

I quickly pocketed my phone and started to blend in by helping with the cleaning. I guess Kaname was too ashamed to show his green paint covered body that he gave up on the chase.

My eyes were filled with amusement and I noticed Ema looking at me weirdly with Juli snickering on her shoulder, shrugging I set off on sweeping the floor.

**__**_**Time skip~**_

"Eeeeeee that was so much fun!~

Drawled Tsubaki with Azusa nodding in agreement as he looked at me while I was talking to Ema.

"Ema, I'm going take a shower with you.", I said. Ema nodded and we set off towards our rooms to get our stuff.

"Thanks for the food fight Sana!~"

Yelled Tsubaki after me, I waved my hand in dismissal, I knew they were going to get drunk now so I didn't want to be the victim of their drunken attention.

Having found my toothbrush, face soap and towel, I set off towards Ema's room. Making it there, Ema had just stepped out, nodding at me we went on towards the bathroom.

"Sana, today was really fun!", Ema chirped with Juli agreeing from atop her shoulder

"Ah", came my reply, blinking I looked at Ema from the corner of my eyes and noticed she was literally glowing from excitement.

Ema had always been the most wanted out of us that even our adopted father, Rintarou, paid more attention to her when visiting or calling, leaving me in the shadows which I didn't mind.

I've always protected Ema, either from the shadows or up front, always keeping an eye on her even if we were separated due to school, I always kept an eye on her.

When I was younger, I always got into fights with people who were jealous of Ema, I tutored her when she didn't understand something in a subject, I learned martial arts and boxing to protect her, I took beatings for her.

I've literally protected her from all the negativity in the world and I know she's starting to notice the way I smother her, but that will soon change when I graduate.

Soon I will let Ema fend for herself and I hope she'll still be safe like she has always been.

Making it to the bathroom, Ema suddenly exclaimed:

"Ah! I left my phone in the living room, I'll go get it!"

I held a hand in front of her as she started to go back. I volunteered to go in her place and she reluctantly nodded, opting to hold my stuff.

**"Ne Subaru! What do you think about our new little sisters~?"**

Tsubaki's voice reached my ears as I neared the living room, I stood still near the stairs, eavesdropping on them as they ran their drunken mouths.

"Ooooo Subaru you're blushing~!", Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Are you in love with one of them?"

I froze in anger at Tsubaki's ridiculous statement but froze when Subaru spoke.

"No! They're annoying!", raged Subaru "I have to be careful around the house and I can't stay naked after showering!"

I started shaking in anger, and I was about to storm down the stairs when I froze in my tracks again.

"Especially that Ema ***hiccup*** she's weak and can't fend for herself, and Senra is always around her like a puppy, what is she a sister or a dog?!", whined Subaru.

I stormed down the stairs causing the drunken men to jerk their heads towards me. Tsubaki and Azusa watched dumbfounded as I marched up to Subaru and yanked the glass of alcohol out his hands.

I set the glass onto the table and grabbed him by the collar, I yanked Subaru to the ground, making him grunt at the slight pain. Tsubaki and Azusa scrambled up from the sofa and stood the side their mouths wide open.

"Now listen here Suba-chan", I growled, sarcasm lacing my voice as I bended down to his eye level.

"You can insult me all you want but when Ema comes into the picture, you are f*cking screwed."

I stood up and looked down at him as groveled on the floor, I decided to give him the last verbal blow.

"Also tone it down with the alcohol, you're gonna fail your teammates someday cause of a thing called 'hangover', you pathetic excuse of a 'brother'."

With that I took Ema's phone off the table and stormed up the stairs again but not before punching Tsubaki in the process for being and asshole, suggesting us as love interests.

_'Feh! Love interests my ass, I'll kill anyone who comes near Ema.'_

I calmed myself before I appeared in front of Ema, who jumped a little at my sudden appearance.

"Your phone", I said while handing over her phone.

"Thanks Sana", she replied happily.

I was getting skeptical looks from Juli, he knew something had happened because I was gone for too long. I shot him a look that screamed 'I'll kill you if you ask', he quickly nodded and started talking with Ema.

I locked the door to the bathroom and stripped down with Ema to hop into the shower.

**__**_**Time skip~**_

_I ruffled my hair with the towel hanging around my neck when I noticed my sketchbook on my bookshelf. I kept specific sketchbooks for different situations and the sketchbook I had spotted was dedicated to anger and frustration._

_I took it off the shelf and opened it up, I started sketching an outline of a cross, a cross which I had seen on one of the brothers but I didn't remember on who. Barely finishing a rough sketch of the cross a knock sounded on my door._

_I set down my sketchbook and warily walked to the door, pressing my ear against it I heard a faint voice say: "Subaru."_

_I opened the door, only to be met by a blue-drunk-Subaru who was staggering back and forth mumbling. Stunned, I waited for him to get his bearings._

"Senra...", breathed out Subaru.

"I'm sorry for insulting you and Ema, please forgive me!"

I stared at him, gauging if he was sincere or not but to my disappointment his eyes screamed forgivness, I lightly let out a sigh and opened my mouth only to see Subaru falling backwards.

Hoping to keep him upright, I grabbed the front of his shirt, fortunately I saved him from getting a concussion, unfortunately I had to serve as his cushion.

I grunted at Subaru's weight and started to lift his body off me, only to freeze in shock as his lips covered mine?

I lost my composure and let him slump over me, my mind going into flurry of past memories.

"Senra, You okay!?"

I heard Azusa's concerned voice, I felt Subaru's wight disappear and I came into view of Tsubaki and Azusa, looking at me with a concerned gaze.

I regained my composure and stood up, mumbling a quick: "Thanks." And "Good night, and slammed the door.

* * *

Outside Tsubaki was grinning at Azusa, slightly swinging Subaru back and forth like a hammock.

"We have to punish him, right Azusa~!?"

* * *

In my room, I sighed and touched my lips.

_'My first kiss outside of that hell was taken by my soon to be step-brother'_

I shook my head, refusing to make a big deal out of it. I put away my sketchbook, not in the mood to draw anything and slipped into bed.

_'Tomorrow's going to suck.'_

I started to doze off until I snapped my eyes open.

'_Subaru stained my clothes blue, damn it!'_

* * *

**_~A figure stood on the balcony, he squinted his eyes at the moonlight, making out the new stepsister's window._**

**_He clenched the balcony rail, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. His mind being plagued by his new stepsister's emotionless face and hard eyes _**

**_'She's suffering...like I am'_**

**_Were his last thoughts before slipping back into his room~_**


	7. Chapter 6-Memories

_***Memories***_

_"Higher daddy! Higher!"_

_Yelled a little girl no older than three who was on a swing with her father pushing her from behind._

_"Be ready munchkin!"_

_Yelled the father back and on the next push, he put his whole strength into it, sending the girl flying higher into the air._

_Time seemed to slow by for the girl as she went higher, she looked around her backyard and saw the dust particles in the air, bugs whizzing past, leaves flying up and down, and the trees rustling because of the animals scampering around them. _

_Amazed, the girl lost her grip on the swings chains and started falling towards the ground, the father's eyes widened in shock but adrenaline rushed through him when seeing his only child in danger. _

_Rushing forward, he caught his daughter from midair and turned onto his back, cushioning the girl's fall._

_Time seemed to flow normally as the man grunted from the pain of landing on the ground but quickly stood up with the the now fainted girl in his arms._

_A figure came rushing through the porch door, nearing the two people. It was a woman who was clearly the girl's mother. _

_Her eyes shined with relief at the sight of her child safely in her father's arms. The mother and father looked at each other in happiness at the fact that their daughter was safe._

* * *

_**'Mom...Dad'**_

_A little girl was looking at two tombstones that were beside each other, one spelled out the name Marie Bòrdeáu and the other Jacques Bòrdeáu._

_All the happy memories the girl had of her parents was replaced with one scene of total devastation that changed her whole life._

_She started shaking in realization that her parents will truly never come back, the proof was right in front of her as she had seen her parents buried six feet underground_

_Overwhelmed with grief at the thought, the girl collapsed onto her knees with a river of tears streaming down her cheeks mixing with the rain that had sensed her sorrow._

_The orphanage had no choice but to take her in due to the problem of having no more relatives, the director took her hand and gently helped her stand up thus leading her away._

_Taking one last glance at her parents resting place, the girl now prepared herself to the new life at the orphanage._

* * *

_***pit* *pat* *pit* *pat***_

_Sounded footsteps on the wet path to the orphanage door, a girl that looked to be six, had purple waist length hair and lifeless crystal blue eyes._

_Today was the day when couples who couldn't have children, came to adopt a child that would catch their eye but the girl was unfortunate._

_Never had someone been interested in her and it not because of her appearance, as she was beautiful for a child her age. No the problem lay in her behaviour and eyes._

_Her eyes were dull and lifeless, creeping the others out, her mannerisms were that of a zombie, most of the time she sat on a windowsill and stared at the sky, other times she would disappear into the woods that surrounded the back of the orphanage, doing something that others didn't know._

_Today she had gone to the candy store that was a 10 minute walk from the orphanage, having bought a lollipop and chocolate candy._

_She was drenched from the rain thus leaving a trail of water to the windowsill she occupied most of the day._

_The other orphanage kids never interacted with her, ignoring her like she was nothing but air, the girl felt lonely and broken, and had given up hope of ever getting someone to love her again._

_Staring out of the window, the girl noticed cars stopping in front of the orphanage, with couples coming out of them, what caught her eye was man and little girl with light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes with a squirrel on top of her head. _

_Sighing she licked her lollipop and popped a chocolate candy into her mouth while getting lost in thought…_

_**"-Ello!"**_

_**"Hello!"**_

_Jerking from her thoughts the girl looked towards the voices, seeing the same people that caught her eye smiling at her, she tilted her head in confusion._

_"What's your name?", asked the man holding the brown-haired girl's hand._

_The purple-haired girl stared at the two people in disbelief, the only person who talked to her was the orphanage director, and even she was uncomfortable interacting with her._

_Remembering what they asked her, she replied in a quiet voice "Senra."_

_The man smiled along with the girl and said:_

_"Well Senra, what would you think of me being your dad and Ema being your sister?"_

_The purple-haired girl froze in shock at the suggestion, looking at the brown-haired girl named Ema, she stared at the two people smiling at her kindly and nodded in bewildered agreement._

_"That's great!"_

_Exclaimed the man with Ema nodding in agreement, together they took hold of Senra's hands and led her to the director's office where they officially adopted Senra._

_Later on Senra found out the man's name was Hinata Rintarou thus making her Hinata Senra._

* * *

_A 10-year old Senra was walking home with Ema from her martial arts training, Ema had convinced Senra that she wanted to watch her practice so now they were walking home together along an empty street._

_**"Hey little girls! Want some candy!?"**_

_In front of the two girls was a suspicious man in a trench coat, Senra immediately sensed danger and stepped in front of Ema._

_"N-no we a-already h-have candy"_

_Stuttered Ema from behind Senra, the man walked closer to the girls with his hand in the inside of his pocket, Senra not trusting to wait any longer kicked the man in the stomach when he was near enough, she saw a chance to escape as the man was down so she grabbed Ema's arm to pull her along._

_But the man hadn't given up yet and in retaliation he grabbed Ema's ankl, puling her down. Due to Ema having shorts on, she scraped her knees which made her cry out in pain._

_Senra retaliated by hitting the man in the face and pulled Ema from the ground telling her to run and get some help, Ema obeyed her and ran around a corner._

_Now alone, the man pulled out a knife and lunged towards Senra, she jumped to the right but her left shoulder was still in range causing the knife's blade to cut from her shoulder down her arm._

_Senra collapsed in pain onto the ground, the man started moving in on her but Ema and two other men ran around the corner_

_The man growled in defeat and ran away, Senra grinned in victory but fainted due to pain and loss of blood._

_Ema panicked when she saw Senra faint and a huge cut that went from her shoulder down her arm was spilling out blood, she dropped onto her knees next to Senra and started shaking her calling "Senra" over and over again_

_The two men she called for help were on the phone talking to the ambulance and police about what happened._

**~Time skip~**

_Senra was lying on the bed with a bandaged left arm, barely conscious she stared at Ema and Rintarou next to her._

_Ema was sobbing and Rintarou was comforting her, seeing Ema so heartbroken and sad pained Senra._

_She made a promise to herself that day, a promise to 'Protect Ema and keep her hap_-'

* * *

"Ugh!"

Senra bolted up from the bed, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion and a sheen of sweat covered her skin.

Thinking over what she saw in her sleep, she started smiling, a glint of madness formed in her eyes.

"Don't make me see such a boring dream again."

She muttered to herself, looking at her phone's time she decided to get up and face another dull day.


	8. Chapter 7-New pet

**Senra's pov**

"Stupid dream."

I muttered over and over again, while seething in front of my bathroom mirror.

Now if you want to know how I have a bathroom, well the day we moved in with Ema, Kaname had told us our bathrooms were under construction so we had to use the one on the same floor as the living room.

Yesterday I had discovered my bathroom was ready so now I didn't have to go down the stairs and get caught half-naked in my towel.

Anyway, I was seething in front of the mirror over the dream that clearly had showed my memories, some bad others not-so-good but good.

Staring into the mirror, I looked at my eyes which I despised because they were exactly the same color as my deceased mother's, most of my body and face structure took after my father's but my purple hair was a mystery.

Staring at my eyes brought me back so many painful memories, it was hard to look in the mirror so I didn't care for my face much, just so I didn't have to look in the mirror.

Calming down, I took one last glance at my eyes and went to my closet to put on some comfy clothes which consisted of black baggy trousers, a skeleton tank top with a grey hoodie over it and also my signature items: headphones, boots, and glove.

Opening my door I noticed Fuuto going by, I turned my back towards him and took out my key to lock my door, I had just inserted it when-

***BAM***

My door shook at the pressure of someone's hand slamming on it, looking up I noticed the hand that was near my head and turned around, meeting Fuuto's annoyed eyes and smirking face.

"Onee-san~"

Fuuto started nicely but I could feel the undertone of maliciousness.

"What you did yesterday is unforgivable and you will be punished for it.", he said while leaning close to my ear, it was shameful for me because it sent shivers down my spine.

Carefully keeping my face emotionless, I stared into his eyes, though in some way my eyes betrayed 'not comfortable' which he quickly took ahold of, smirking he pressed himself close.

"Guess you're not so strong when someone's dominating you O-nee-san~"

With that he blew in my ear, I snapped out of my trance and quickly pushed him away, staggering he still smirked at me and winked. I glared at him as he walked away while waving his hand in dismissal.

Shaking in rage, I decided to go live it out on a boxing bag at my favourite gym. Entering my bedroom, I packed my training bag with a black sports bra, black baggy pants, and custom-made boxing gloves.

Running out, I heard Ukyo ask where I was going but I didn't feel the need to answer him so I just ignored him.

**__**_**Time skip**_**__**

I stopped in front of S.A's gym, where I learn and train for boxing, it's one of my most favourite places.

living out my anger out on a sand bag, feeling the sweat dripping down your skin, to me that's the epitome of paradise.

"Hey Senra!"

Yelled out my coach J, I'm great friends with him, though he's a little hyper but I've gotten used to his mood swings and he's gotten used to me being emotionless.

"Finally you came! How was the move?!"

He patted me on the back, I looked at him and noticed he had dyed his hair blue and green, also he was a fellow rocker too with tattoos and piercings everywhere.

"Good."

Came my reply, coach J grinned at my response and gave me another pat on the back then pushed me towards the dressing rooms.

"Go get dressed, I want to introduce you to some new people! See you there!"

He ran off but not before shouting "Room 5!", I understood that the training rooms had switched again. With that in mind, I made my way to the dressing rooms.

**__**_**Time skip**_**__**

Standing in front of training room 5, I started to open the door but it flew open, making me come face-to-face with coach J, grinning he dragged me in front of four dudes all looking at me.

"Guys! This is Senra, my best student~!"

He introduced me to the guys, in response they just scoffed at me, lifting my eyebrow I shrugged coach J's hand off my shoulder and walked to a boxing bag in a corner, strapping on my boxing gloves I started my routine.

**__**_**30 minutes later**_**__**

***Punch***

***Squat***

***Punch***

***Uppercut***

I panted while doing the moves, sweat was covering my skin and it was dripping, my brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Hey sweetcheeks!"

Yelled someone, I ignored them and continued on with my routine.

"Oe! Senra!"

Yelled the same voice again, stopping my punch in mid-air, I looked towards my right where the voice came from. It was one of the guys who had scoffed at me when coach introduced me, I noticed he was smirking.

"Next week, you and me, fight"

Stated the guy while his friends were snickering behind him, I walked towards him only to stop in front of him, so close that we were touching noses.

"Okay."

I accepted his offer and turned my back to him, making my way back to the dressing rooms. I was satisfied with the dumbfounded look on his face and couldn't help but get excited at the challenge.

**__**_**Time skip**_**__**

I was walking home with Ac/Dc blasting in my ears when I noticed a box on the sidewalk.

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards it, knelt down and opened the lid, only to find found the most beautiful reptile.

The reptile was a snake, and it looked to be a year old because it was pretty long, the snake had pure white scales and pale blue eyes.

The snake lifted it's head and hissed at me while looking into my eyes, I stared back at him and noticed him judging me.

I held my hand out waiting patiently for the snake's first move. Slowly the snake started to slither out of the box and around my outstretched hand up until it's eyes looked right into mine, forked tongue tasting the air around me.

"Do you want me to name you?", I asked the snake, as if understanding me, it nodded it's head. I started to brainstorm when a word popped into my mine

"Shiro, your name will be Shiro."

I told the snake, it nodded it's head in agreement and slowly wound around my neck. I stayed completely still as Shiro coiled around my neck, my mind catalouging the different vets nearby the residence.

I wanted to find out my new pet's gender and also if there was anything wrong. I heard Shiro hiss into my ear in content and then rest it's head on my shoulder, I brought my hand up to pet Shiro on the head as I started walking, not noticing a pair of green eyes looking at me in curiosity

**__**_**Home**_**__**

Making it home, I noticed Iori was watering the flowers, I observed him and noticed that he somehow had a regal air around him with an aura of calmness which seemed to make him a trustworthy person to be with. I also noted that he wasn't one to how his emotions easily, so into my thoughts I didn't notice him walking towards me until he stopped in front of me.

"Senra?"

Asked Iori, I snapped my eyes to his face, his eyes were looking at Shiro coiled around my neck.

"Who's this?"

He inquired while stretching his hand towards Shiro.

Me and Shiro reacted at the same time, with me blocking his hand and Shiro hissing in warning, I narrowed my eyes.

"This is Shiro, don't touch."

I introduced and warned him at the same time which left him looking at me in bewilderment.

Thinking that was all, I entered the apartment complex, not noticing how Iori was looking after me in sadness and also the same green eyes observing me from afar.


	9. Chapter 8- Comfort

**Finally! New updat! I was busy project so I didn't habe any time write something new but here it is! Today I will be editing the earlier chapters, so check from time to time, if I have added something new or the events are more detailed. Enjoy! :-) **

**Senra's pov **

_~Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide _

_There are creatures in the night to haunt you _

_Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight _

_Your demons come alive to chase you~ _

I bobbed my head to the lyrics that described my past and present so well, it was scary.

Shiro was resting its head on my shoulder, reasting while I felt at peace.

I felt so at peace that I almost didn't notice the elevator doors had opened, walking out, I felt my stomach rumble in hunger from the training I had done earlier.

Thinking of getting some salad and a sandwich, I went towards the stairs to the living room and kitchen.

Halfway down the stairs, I noticed Yusuke and Fuuto struggling, with Yuusuke holding him in a headlock and Fuuto pulling at his arms, I caught a few words through my headphones.

_"Let...go...don't...touch...face!" _

_"You...Ema's...pervert_!"

Hearing Ema's name, I took my headphones and wound them around my neck.

Continuing down the stairs, the boys kept up the scuffle, not noticing the black aura that was nearing them.

Stopping next to them, I grabbed their collars and pulled them apart, both boys snapped out of their fight and looked at me in irritation at first but it immediatly changed to fear once they saw my carefully-blank-eyes.

"What happened with Ema?", I seethed while trying to keep my temper down.

Yuusuke snapping out of his fear, remebering what had happened before,

"Fuuto, You pervert! You were forcing yourself onto Ema!", pointed Yuusuke at Fuuto.

Shocked I tried to keep my calm and asked:

"What?"

Yuusuke and Fuuto flinched.

"Well...umm...", Yuusuke stuttered.

Letting go of their collars I took a step back and tapped my foot impatiently while darting my eyes between Yuusuke and Fuuto

"Well?"

Yuusuke took a deep breath and started reciting what had happened:

"I was in my room filling out the form our teacher had given us, and I wanted to ask Ema a question about it. Making it to Ema's room, I knocked and entered, what I saw was Fuuto-", Yuusuke glared at Fuuto, "Forcing himself onto Ema while she didn't want to YOU PERVERT!", Yuusuke finished breathing heavily and red in the face, he was glaring at Fuuto not noticing a figure behind him (me) surrounded by a black aura and bangs covering the eyes.

Fuuto started to argue back but he snapped his mouth shut, when he saw a two twinkles coming from behind Yuusuke, I stalked forward towards Fuuto, who was trembling under my gaze, with Shiro hissing on my shoulder.

"Don't leave me nee-chan!"

Stopping in my tracks, I started to worry about what Ema was feeling from the experience and decided to check up on her.

Doing the universal sign of 'I'm watching you' towards Fuuto, I bumped shoulders with Yuusuke and speed-walked to Ema's room with Shiro happily flicking his tongue.

***Knock*** ***Knock***

"Ema are you okay?", I asked in worry through Ema's bedroom door, not getting an answer I panicked and started jiggling the doorknob.

Frustrated at the resistance between Ema and me, I started picking the lock with a bobbypin from my hair.

***Click***

Grunting in victory I opened the door and stepped into Ema's room. Looking around her neat and comfy room, I rested my eyes onto her figure on the bed, face down.

***sob*** ***sob***

Ema's shoulders shook from her crying, Juli was chattering around her, while I was frozen. Ema hadn't noticed me nor had Juli either.

Thinking what to do I took a step forward but the floor creaked under my foot (I'm not heavy!).

Ema snapped her head towards me, teary eyes widened in surprise, Juli stopped his chatter and stared at me, dumbfounded.

Getting enough courage, I stepped towards the bed Ema was on and knelt next to it, reaching out my fingers, I wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek and flicked it off.

Ema shocked at my action, stared at me with sad eyes, being braver I lifted my arms and engulfed her into a hug with Juli squished somewhere in the middle.

Stiffening at my touch, Ema slowly started to respond by lifting her own arms and winding them around my waist while burying her head into the curve of my neck.

We sat like this for who knows how long, Ema's crying slowly started to die down until finally she lifted her head and whispered.

"Gomen, nee-chan."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and hugged her closer, literally squeezing the life out of her but she didn't seem to mind.

In fact she burrowed even closer and we fell asleep in eachother's warmth, not noticing the fact that Juli was still squished between us.

***_Time_** **_skip_***

Feeling something tightening around my neck, I slowly opemed my eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the room.

Feeling something soft flicker across my cheek, I saw from the corner of my eye that Shiro was staring at me with what seemed like impatient eyes.

Eyes filled with amuesment, I started getting up but froze at feeling constricted from the waist. Lookind down, I saw Ema's arms around me with her mouth wide open and drool was drizzling out, oddly Juli was in the exact same position except he was on Ema's stomach.

Slowly, I grabbed Ema's arms and layed them between us, getting up from her bed quietly, I grabbed a quilt from her chair and layed it on her.

Kissing her on the cheek and petting Juli's head, I walked out the door with a smile of content spreading across my face and also Shiro's.

**I really like this chapter because of the sisterly bond between the two, even if I don't have a sister, it's nice to try and convey the feelings in text. **

**Once i'm halfway through with this fanfiction, I will set up a poll or something in that sense, with new fanfiction ideas for anime/manga. You can also tell me if there's anything you want me to write a fanfiction about, be it anime/manga/book/movie etc.**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	10. Chapter 9-Thoughts

**Hey hey! Finally a new update! **

**Soon I'll replace the earlier chapters with newer and edited on:-) es, so it'll be easier to read and easier to understand. Also the next chapter should be out tomorrow, depending on how busy I am. **

**Enjoy**!

**Senra's pov**

Walking into my room, I leaned against the closed door and ran my hand through my short hair.

'_Ema...'_

Her name ran through my mind.

I regret letting her go, not protecting her like I did when we were younger... Ok I still am but this feeling was... Different.

I now could now feel the loss of letting someone go, even if it was little by little.

Though I knew I had to let Ema choose her path, I wouldn't dare choose her future but I could still be by her side, protecting her from all the negative the world could offer.

**No**

I had to let her experience things on her own, like the feeling of failing a job interview to the feeling of getting a better job somewhere else, or the feeling of a breakup to the feeling of finding the love of your life.

I HAD to let her experience new things but the sad part was...

I couldn't be beside her when she did, only Juli would be but who knew how much longer Juli could live (if by any chance he was immortal).

Tomorrow she was going to discuss with the teacher on what college she was going to choose and me... Well I chose going abroad, preferably America, like Cambridge or Harvard.

Ema didn't know yet and I intend to keep it that way 'till one week before I depart, I knew she would be heartbroken but she would get over it.

Hopefully.

Sitting on my bed, I heaved a sigh, Shiro was flickering its tongue at my cheek.

Petting it I remebered I had to go to the vet with Shiro, to find out its gender and if Shiro has any problems.

Standing up from the bed, I felt total exhaustion take over me.

Not bothering to change into my pyjamas, I flopped onto the bed, cuddled into Shiro, and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

_***Next day***_

I felt something wet touch my cheek, frowning, I opened my eyes and again woke up to Shiro's impatient eyes.

Sighing, I muttered under my breath "Yeah, yeah, i'll get you food"

Standing up from the bed I felt disoriented and shocked, because of the fact that I actually slept, and two times even!

Feeling somewhat happy, I skipped out my bedroom door towards the living room/kitchen.

Upon making it there, I saw Ema again with Juli on her head, remebering the night before, I sombered up and frowned when I notices she had bags under eyes.

_'She isn't supposed to have bags under her eyes'_

Ema turned towards me, and forced a smile with a hand waving back and forth.

'_Damn Fuuto, i'm gonna kill him'_

Slightly narrowing my eyes, I contemplated on giving her a hug.

Looking at her closely, I knew it was the only thing that could make her happy. Stepping forward I looped my arms around her, and rested my head on her head (surprisingly i'm taller than her).

Ema stiffened from shock but relaxed when I started stroking her hair.

"Daijoubu Chi"

I muttered into her hair, I felt her nod her head.

Satisfied, I pulled back and saw Ema's eyes sparkling with the same happiness and innocence she always had, with Juli squaking in disbelief at my actions.

_'This is why I want to protect her, no, need to protect her'_

Grunting, I stepped into the kitchen towards the counter, where the fruits basket was, and grabbed an apple.

Taking a bite, I rembered to take Shiro to the vet

"Senra? Is that a snake?!", Ema exclaimed from behind.

Stopping in mid-bite, I turned towards her and nodded "This is Shiro", I introduce the white snake to Ema.

Juli was quivering in fear at the hungry look Shiro was giving him, otherwise Ema looked fascinated with the snake, trailing her eyes up the white scales to the piercing blue eyes, Ema could see Shiro liked-no loved Senra very much.

"I'm taking Shiro to the vet, to find out it's gender", I muttered lowly to Ema.

Ema nodded slowly and walked past me into the kitchen "Good luck!", she said over her shoulder.

Nodding, I started walking towards the elevator, when Ema's voice stopped me.

"Oh! Senra!"

"Hmmmm?", I hummed back in question.

"Today is the day we talk about what school we're going to, when will you be back?", Ema asked,

"Because it star-"

"I've already done it", I interrupted her and started towards the elevator again.

Pushing the button, I knew Ema was a bit crestfallen that I talked to the teacher without her but this was the way I was slowly letting her go, by creating a barrier between me and her, in the actions we express our care for eachother and the emotions we always show eachother.

Hearing the *ding* of the elevators arrival, I stepped through the opened doors into the small compartment and pressed the button to the entrance.

The elevator doors were closing, when two hands came through the little space between the doors, stopping them from closing and opened them again.

Annoyed, I waited to see who was behind the damn doors, and take a guess-

'_Azusa and Tsubaki'_

I muttered under my breathe and narrowed my eyes at the poker faced dark-haired twin, and the grinning light-haired twin.

"Eeeeeeee~! Senra what a coincidence!", Tsubaki, in my opinion, squealed.

Slightly wincing at the high pitched my voice, I ignored them both and unwound my headphones from my neck and put them on my head.

Though I didn't notice Tsubaki falter in his 'hyperness', frowning at the lack of attention his little sister was giving him, he decided to take drastic measures and wound my headphones around my neck.

I snapped my eyes open and stared at him, Tsubaki started to fidget under my gaze whilst Azusa was trying hard not to chuckle.

Hearing the *ding* of the elevator, I stepped towards the opened elevator doors again but not without bumping into Tsubaki's shoulder, and sending him a glare that promised retribution.

Tsubaki shivered at my gaze and clung (pathetically) to Azusa.

'_Scary...'_

_***Time skip***_

Coming out of the Sunshine pet hospital, I found out that Shiro's gender was male, and I also got his vaccinations done, so I didn't have to worry about him contracting somekind of sickness.

Shiro was tightly coiled around my neck glaring at all the people that stared at me.

_'Why the f*ck are they staring at me?'_

Ran through my head but before I could think of anything else, I bumped into someone,emitting and 'oof' from the other person.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked down to meet a pair of green eyes.

**I'm sorry if it's super short but new chapters will be coming soon, they just need to be edited. :-) **

**Thanks for reading!:-) **

**Dream-Work-Achieve **

**P.S. One of you suggested on doing a fanfiction about Naruto, so i've started taking up on watching the anime and also reading the manga. So maybe when i'm completely done with this fanfiction and halfway through withthe one I have in plan, I might start thinking about a Naruto one. :-) **


	11. Chapter 10-Realization

**Hey hey! **

**So a new chapter 'n stuff... **

**I can now post more frequently because i'm almost done with my school project (a 3-D book), now I have more time and also summer is approaching fast! **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Enjoy**!

**Senra's pov**

_'Huh? A woman?_

I was looking up into a pair of green eyes that were a woma-

No

A crossdresser _It_

_'Huh, haven't seen those in a _ _while'_

Looking at the cross-dresser again, I righted myself.

_'Ok, I cross-dress into a guy sometimes too'_

I didn't notice that the cross-dresser was smirking and holding in a chuckle behind 'her' clenched fist, though seeing that I was lost in my own thoughts 'she' tapped my shoulder.

I snapped out of thoughts and looked at 'her', 'she' was moving her mouth but I couldn't here 'her'.

Confused, I stared at 'her' blankly, realizing I couldn't hear 'her', 'she' tapped 'her' ears.

Raising my hands to my ears, I realized I was still wearing my headphones, it took all my mental strength to not let my cheeks flush in embarassment.

I took the headphones off and looked at him blankly.

He chukled at my me (For what reason, I don't know), and repeated what he said earlier.

"Gomen, are you okay?"

I nodded and tilted my head, making me look like a curious puppy.

He chuckled again _'Dammit why is he chuckling!'_, and answered

"I didn't get hurt"

Nodding, I awkwardly stood, leaning on one leg while bearing his scrutinizing yet amused gaze in his (surprisingly unique) green eyes.

_'Why is he looking at me like he knows somethimg'_

My left eye twitched in annoyance, deciding to not be made fun of, I stepped past him while slipping the headphones over my head again, welcoming the sounds of music.

What I didn't know was that the cross-dresser followed my back with sad yet amused eyes.

_'Eeeeeeee she's so kawaii'_

The man then grinned in amuesment 'It's good she's part of the game too'

_'It's a good thing she's part of the game too'_

**_*Time skip*_**

I was nearing the apartment complex, when I saw Ema and Yuusuke walking together.

Not liking how close they were, I fast-walked up to them and wedged between Ema and Yuusuke, what I didn't see was Yuusuke blush.

_'Damn! How the hell is she so cute!?'_

"How was school", I bluntly asked.

Ema perked up at my question and started reciting what happened at school, like Kaname coming in place as their guardian to Yuusuke deciding to go to the same university as her (which is Meiji university).

I bobbed my head to her enthusiasm while glaring at Yuusuke from the corner of my eye.

_'Damn a**hole'_

I mentally shook my head, I had decided to start letting Ema fend for herself.

"So is Shiro a boy or a girl?", Ema asked.

Turning towards Ema I answered shortly

"Boy"

"Eeeeeee, he's so beautiful", Ema started cooing at Shiro while Yuusuke gritted at the lack of attention we were paying him.

_'Shiro is more strangely... Unique'_

I glanced at Shiro, he seemed to have intelligent and calculating eyes.

_'Yep definitely weird, almost like he's human' _

Glancing again, I noticed Shiro looking at me intensely or rather behind me.

Confused I looked behind me and saw Yuusuke glaring at me in what seemed like jealousy?

Cocking my eyebrow, I smirked at him, allowing a twinkle of mischief shine in my eyes. Deciding to spite him even more, I walked closer to Ema and wound an arm around her shoulders, Ema beemed up at me and started cooing at Shiro again.

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes and sped up his pace to catch up to us, getting an even better idea, I whisked Ema onto my pick in a piggyback style and started running towards the apartment complex.

Ema buried her head into the crook of my neck and tightened her hands around my neck, I could hear Yuusuke's footsteps behind me and started moving my legs faster.

Up ahead I could see the walkway of the apartment complex, putting even more energy into my legs, I sped through the walkway and surprisingly the door was open a little (don't ask how...).

Seeing as how I would have to wait for the elevator thus giving Yuusuke the chance to catch up, I took to the stairs taking them two at a time, Ema was clinging for dear life to me but she was laughing.

Seeing an open door, I barreled through it and saw the living room/kitchen, getting an idea I ran behind the kitchen counter and set Ema onto the floor, and lifted my index finger to my lips signaling to be quiet while my eyes sparkled with childish mirth.

Ema was giggling behind her hand as Yuusuke rushed past the kitchen counter and throughthe hallway.

Sensing that "danger" had passed us, I stood up while pulling Ema with me.

Ema was smiling at me and Juli was smirking at with his little arms across his chest.

"Senra you've become more open", stated Ema.

"Hmm?", I hummed in question while lifting an eyebrow.

"Ever since we moved here, you've started to show your emotions more and also acting carefee"

My eyebrows shot up in alarm at the last few words, Ema took notice and started waving her hands frantically back and forth.

"N-not like c-crazy carefree o-r anything just..."

Ema dropped her hands to her sides and smiled softly "Its just nice to see you living in the present"

Stunned, I watched as Ema turned and softly crept up the stairs to her room.

_'She payed attention'_

I looked out of the huge window

_'She knew all along'_

I took a deep breath

_'I guess I've neglected you little one'_

I lifted my hand towards the sun

_'You truly do deserve to be free from my grasps'_

I clenched my hand

_'Try not to get into too much trouble'_

I smiled sadly

_'Don't ever forget me'_

**Ok OK, I know it's short but I had to make it like that, otherwise**

**If I continued it wouldn't have gone together...**

**Update soon!**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**

Dream on!


	12. Chapter 11-Smile?

**Hey hey! **

**Surprise surprise! Another chapter! **

**I couldn't just leave the last chapter like that so I though 'what the hey' and wrote you guys another one! **

**Enjoy! **

**Senra's pov **

_~Mayday, mayday the ship is slowly sinking, _

_They think i'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.~ _

***BAM* **

_~They're all around me, _

_Circling like vultures.~ _

***BAM* **

"Senra!"

_'Damn! The hell is that_'

I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my bed, I glared at the door where all the noise was coming from.

"Senra open up!"

Not wanting my bedroom door to be obliterated by the person pounding on it, I unsteadily got to my feet, eyes closed, and made my to open the door.

Swinging it open, I moved my head to the side, letting the oncoming fist hit the air behind me.

Hearing a gasp I opened my eyes and saw Yuusuke gaping at me and at his hand that was frozen beside my head.

Raising my hand I pushed his away from my head and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?", I asked in a strained voice. _'My damn eye hurts'_

As if my voice was an alarm, Yuusuke shook out of his stupor and narrowed his eyes in worry at my strained voice.

His eyes were radiating worry and me being the prideful one, I shook my head, cleared my throat, and repeated the question.

"What do you want?"

Yuusuke didn't seem sure if I was actually okay but didn't push it.

"Ema wants your help in the kitchen"

Raising my eyebrow in question, Yuusuke shrugged his shoulders and stood to the side.

I brushed past him and started down the hallway when I felt my my hand being abruptly yanked backwards.

"Wait!", yelled Yuusuke.

Stunned, I let him continue holding my hand.

" I-if y-you know...", he trailed off and rubbed his red hair in frustration.

"If something's bothering you then just know that...", he paused, getting his bearings together, and slurred out the last part.

" Thati'mfreeifyouwantsomeonetotalkto"

Not understanding the last part, I tilted my head. Yuusuke went red in the face but repeated slowly.

"I'm free if you want someone to talk to!"

Stunned, I stared at Yuusuke, not knowing if he was being truthful or not. Yuusuke, thinking I disapproved, brushed past me and hurriedly walked down the hallway.

"Okay"

Yuusuke stopped at the sound of my voice and turned his body back towards me.

"What?"

He asked, bewildered.

"Okay"

I lifted my head to let Yuusuke see the corners of my mouth lifted into a smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless.

Yuusuke blushed at my smiling face and rapidly nodded his head, he turned and walked down the hallway again with a dazed look on his face that I couldn't see_. _

_'I haven't smiled in a long time_'

I lifted my hand to my mouth

_'Hmph, that bastard got lucky' _

Remembering that Ema needed me in the kitchen (even though I couldn't cook to save my life), I went the same way Yuusuke went, forgetting all about the pain in my right eye.

**_*Time skip* _**

I stopped at the top of the staircase that led to the kitchen/living room and wound my headphones around my neck.

"Eeeeeeee~ Ukyo you naughty little boy~!"

Was the first thing I heard when going down the stairs, the voice sounded so familiar, I sped up my pace and made it to the opening of the kitchen.

On the scene was a red-faced face Ukyo, pink-faced Ema, and a smiling...orange haired...green eyed...cross dresser!

"You..."

I uttered, my eyes narrowing at the smiling crossdresser, I drew closer to Ema and pulled her away from the two men.

"Sana-chan!?", exclaimed Ema " Why are you here?", she asked in confusion.

Keeping an eye on the two, now bickering, men in front of us, I answered Ema.

"I was told you needed me in the kitchen"

Ema stunned at my answer, unraveled herself from my arms and looked at me.

"Ummmmm... Sana, no offense but I know that you can't cook very well and I would never..."

Ema fidgeted nervously at my abrupt gaze switch from the men to her, I narrowed my eyes at her as she avoided eye contact.

Nodding in understanding, I contemplated if I should hunt Yuusuke down and demand why he woke me from my sleep to lie right to my face but changed my mind when Ukyo whipped out a pan? and waved it threateningly at the orange haired man that was smiling mischievously.

"A-ano Ukyo-san?, Ema called from behind me.

Ukyo, remembering we were there, reverted back to his normal calm self and righted his glasses.

" I'm sorry you had to see that", he apologized and motioned towards the cross dresser.

"This is Asahina Hikaru, the fourth eldest brother"

"Brother?!", Ema gasped.

Ukyo sighed and Hikaru giggled "Yes Ema-chan! I'm your onii-chan~!"

I sighed and rubbed my eye, now remembering the pain. Ema glanced at me worriedly and moved towards me when Hikaru whipped out two boxes: one light pink the other black (like my soul).

"I'm here because I had to deliver these to you~!"

He handed me the black one and the pink one to Ema, then skipped to Ukyo's side.

"Well, bye bye imoutos!", he saluted with two fingers and then winked at Ukyo.

"Don't take advantage of Ema-chan~!"

I bristled at his words, Hikaru giggled as Ukyo burned bright red, the cross dresser jumped out of Ukyo's pan way and hopped towards the stairs while wiggling his fingers at me.

Ukyo relaxed as Hikaru disappeared from our sight and put away his pan.

"I apologize for his behaviour, he likes to tease us brothers a lot. It's gotten a lot worse since he doesn't live with us"

Ema, now over the whole experience, spoke up from beside me.

"Why does he not live here anymore"

Ukyo freezed at the question but continued his preparation in the dinner.

"He is an author but I do not know the exact reason he moved"

Ema, stumped from the lack of information, said she was going to put the box in her room to open it later, leaving me alone with Ukyo.

"You lie, why?"

Ukyo froze from my accusation but continued on with his actions, ignoring me.

Too lazy to dig for further information, I went back to my room and opened the black box.

Right on the top was a small envelope, opening it, I read the small feminine handwriting.

**_~Dear Senra, _**

**_Soon will be the wedding and I wanted to give you and Ema a little gift, so I chose something for each of you to wear on the wedding. _**

**_Thank you for giving me the chance to have daughters that I can shop clothes for! _**

**_Your soon to be stepmother, _**

**_Miwa~ _**

Amused that she was so excited, I carefully took off the wrapping that covered the outfit she chose for me to wear.

Pearing at the now exposed clothing items, one thought ran through my mind_. _

_'Holy sh*t' _

**He he, a little cliffhanger for you guys! I'm sorry that you must suffer... **

**I will update (hopefully) in a few days! **

**D.W.A **


	13. Chapter 12-Do I trust?

**Senra's pov**

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no, nononononononono'_

***glance***

_'Nooooooooooooooooooo-'_

"Sana-chan?"

Whipping my head around I saw Ema looking at me in confusion before her eyes widened at the outfit in my hands.

Scrambling up, I regained my composure and hid the clothes behind my back before clearing my throat.

"What do you need?"

Ema jumped a little at my sudden question and looked into my eyes, i could see that it took all of her willpower not to question about the outfit I hid behind my back.

"I j-just w-wanted to say good n-night", Ema stuttered out. My tense shoulders sagged as I dropped the clothes to the floor and stepped towards Ema, wrapping my arms around her body.

Pulling her close, I muttered into her hair "Good night little one."

Ema pulled away from me and smiled but it soon morphed into a nervous one and she started to fidgeting and mumbled out something incoherent.

Confused I stepped back and waited for her to get her bearings.

She slowly took a deep breath and slowly started her sentence

"I...thought that...maybe...", she fiddled with her thumbs.

"we could...get ready together...", she gripped her school uniform's skirt.

"on the wedding day?", finished she closed her eyes and tensed up, waiting for my answer.

Eyes softening, I couldn't help but feel guilty and sad that she was so nervous about asking me things.

"Ema-", tensing even more at my voice " We can do whatever you want, just ask me, okay?"

Ema opened her eyes in shock and pulled away to stare at me, I quirked the corners of my mouth a little just so she would get the idea that I didn't mind.

"I'll be in your room tomorrow morning to get ready!", Ema excitedly said and leapt out the door leaving me behind to seeth at Miwa's choice of clothing.

_**~Next Morning~**_

***knock* **

***knock***

"Sana! Open up!"

Opening my eyes to the shout, I slowly slipped out of the covers of my bed and sauntered over to the door, throwing it open.

Behind it was Ema looking at me in excitement, making me ponder as to why she was so excited when I got my answer from her next sentence.

"Aren't you excited that Father is getting married?!"

_'Holy sh*t!'_ I glanced at the calender which had **'Wedding Day'** written in bold red letters, most likely Ema had written it.

_'I have to wear those __***gulp***__ things.'_ I glanced scornfully at the hanging clothes Miwa had sent me.

_'I could wear something else but then Dad would literally kill me for hurting Miwa's feelings'_

Sighing at my dilemma, I stepped to the side and gestured with my hand to Ema that she could come in.

Rushing in, she hanged her dress next to my clothes and turned towards me, immediatley my eyes trained onto her long lashes, glossy pink lips, pink cheeks, and curled hair.

Feeling my probing stare, Ema self conciously touched her hair and sheepishly said "Louis did my makeup and hair, he also asked to do yours."

Narrowing my eyes at her statement, I pondered about Louis's offer, thinking if it would benefit me.

Glancing at my makeup bag on my desk I remebered that it took me hours to put on makeup.

I nodded my head at Ema and strode out the door in search for Louis.

_***Time skip***_

After 15 minutes of searching, I stumbled upon him in the living room sofa, sleeping.

Irritated I went up to him and shook his shoulder, making him open his eyes and stare into mine, literally drilling into my soul.

Uncomfortable, I drew my hand back and stated bluntly, "Please do my makeup and hair."

Louis brightened up at my order and swiftly stood up while grabbing my hand and simultaneously gently dragged me away.

Stunned at his swiftness, I let him drag me to, I guess his room, and sat me down in his chair infront of a mirror on a desk full of cosmetics.

Eyeing the tweezers, I didn't notice him gently touching my hair in longing.

_***After torture***_

"Open your eyes...Sana-chan", Louis gently said.

Opening my eyes, all thought process seemed to freeze in my mind, except that one thought still came through.

_'Holy mother of Mary god'_

Staring at the mirror, I tried to accept the fact that the face staring at me was actually me.

My face was flawless with gently contoured cheeks, black eyeliner traced the outline of my eyes with brown eyeshadow to bring more depth to them, my eyebrows were groomed and penciled over to perfection, and black lipstick covered my lips.

The dark makeup made me look slightly goth but also mysteriously sexy at the same time, taking in the fact that my bangs were out of their clips and were pulled to the right side of my head, slightly covering my right eye.

Coming out of my shock, I stood up and turned towards Louis.

Bowing to him and muttering a thanks, I stepped towards the exit of his room but halted when he grabbed my hand.

"Sana-chan...you can always come to me...if you want to make a difference."

Louis uttered slowly, my eyes widened at his statement.

**Louis's pov**

_'Sana-chan to me, is the most beautiful person on this planet called Earth but also the most broken._

_She is so unbreakable, like steel but also the most breakable, like porcelain. She is the most beautiful, like life itself but also ugly, like reality itself._

_Everytime I look into her crystal clear blue eyes, I drown in them. _

_She might think she shows no emotion in them but all I see is sadness, loneliness, and hate. She has the eyes of a person who's lost everything and anything that she ever held dear to her, and now she is holding onto a ledge between insanity and sanity.'_

"Sana-chan...you can always come to me...if you want to make a difference."

Saying those words I could feel her slowly start to crack from her shell, the mask she had constructed for herself.

**Senra's pov**

Hearing those words my mask started to crack and I could feel myself start to lose control.

I wanted to throw myself into a corner and wallow in my miserable memories.

I wanted someone to comfort me.

I wanted someone to hold me.

I wanted to feel wanted.

I wanted to be loved.

I wanted to tru-

_**'DON'T TRUST ANYONE!'**_

A sudden flash of words from my past made me yank my hand from Louis's own.

"Don't bother me anymore", were the words I bothered to say before I walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 13- Ema?

_**Senra's pov**_

As I walked away from Louis's room, a small pang of guilt flickered in me but my mask crushed it as it slowly slid in place.

Forgetting what happened in his room, I briskly opened my bedroom door only to see Ema dancing across my room to classical music, the funniest thing was that she tried to be graceful but she couldn't be graceful even if her life depended on it.

So I watched, arms crossed, from my doorway as Ema tried to twirl on her feet with her hands above her head only to trip on her own feet and fly my way.

Juli screeched as he jumped off of her as she fell/flew my way.

I uncrossed my arms to catch her but I didn't judge the velocity of her falling/flying, as the consequence was me being a cushion for someone else again and her turning bright red.

"S-Sana-c-chan!", Ema yelped in embarrassment as I slowly stood us up again.

"Are you okay?", I paid her embarrassment no mind as my concern was more centered on her well being.

"Y-yeah! A-anyway look at the dress Miwa got me.", Ema stepped back and twirled for me, albeit slowly than her performance before.

As she twirled I couldn't help but admire Ema's beauty, she was wearing a beautiful light pink dress that was a little poofy but it suited her.

Her hair was slightly curled and looked, oh, so soft and to finish the look she had a pale yellow scarf loosely around her neck and a little handbag as an accessory.

"Pretty.", I commented but Ema smiled widely at me, as I rarely gave out compliments.

"I'll come back in 30 minutes so you can get ready, I really want to see you in your outfit!", Ema clapped her hands excitedly and bounced out of the door, leaving me to seeth again at the outfit Miwa had sent me.

_***30 minutes later***_

I stood infront of the mirror, feeling pain in my feet because of the high heels and the uncomfortable feeling of the bare skin of my legs rubbing against eachother from time to time.

_'Do I have to wear this, No, no I don't'_, I started walking across my room, feeling my feet ache in the heels.

_'Am I getting blisters on my feet!?'_, I thought incredously as I ripped my feet from the heels only to cringe as my toes came into view.

_'F*ck this, i'm changing my clothes!'_, I was just about to pull down my skirt when my bedroom door opened, only for the person at the door to freeze in shock.

**I know this is really BUT I wanted to leave this cliffhanger AND I want YOU to decide who is the person that froze when entering Senra's room.**

**I'll be putting up a poll soon so definitely check it out. (The poll links are either quotev's or 's)**

**Peace!**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	15. Chapter 14-Letting go

**Hey everyone!**

**So I guess some of you noticed that a while ago I took down the poll(s),aND now I'm here with the update.**  
**So read on to know who was the most voted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Senra's pov**

"Have you ever heard of knocking *sshole!", I roared as I threw one of my heels at Iori's face.  
Iori (thank his lucky charms) ducked just in time, only for the heel to lodge into the door and not his face. Iori looked over his shoulder and paled at the sight of the shoe.  
I started to fumble with my other heel to get it off and use it as a ninja star but stopped when I heard Iori apologize while bowing at a complete ninety degree angle.  
"I deeply apologize for walking in without knocking, please forgive me!"  
Shocked at his outburst, I lowered the heel I had raised over my head and dropped it onto the ground.  
Crossing my arms across my chest I stared emotionlessly at Iori's still bowed figure, which was slightly trembling.  
_'Is he Christian?'_  
The thought went to through my head as I saw a silver cross hanging around his neck.  
"Tell me, what possessed you to come into my room without knocking?", I sternly asked, Iori straightened up his form and looked me into my eyes, gray and blue clashing.  
"The brothers downstairs were getting impatient so they chose me to come get you...", Iori trailed off as his eyes roamed over my figure, blushing at the outfit.  
Sighing at the brothers impatience and Iori's obvious gawking at my clothes, I walked over to him to yank out the heel I had lodged into the ***cough*** door ***cough***.  
As I neared Iori, I noticed him flinch and tense his body as if I was about to throw something at him again, quirking my (perfectly groomed) eyebrow, I breezed passed him and pulled out my heel.  
Glaring at the heel sized peephole, I turned around and saw Iori, body no longer tensed but he seemed to be pondering about something with his back facing me.  
Deciding to get revenge for him not knocking, I softly stepped behind him and threw him to the ground by swiping his feet from under him, though I cushioned his head with my hand.

**Iori's pov**

I stared into Senra's eyes as my waist was straddled by her, I couldn't help but feel guilty and attracted to her.  
_'Fuyuka, is it time I move on?'_  
I couldn't comprehend what happened next, as it happened so slowly, Senra started getting off me, using my chest as leverage.  
As I felt her unstraddle me, the necklace I had worn to never forget what happened to Fuyuka and to always remind that it was my fault, unclasped from my neck and thudded onto the ground near my ear.  
As the thudding slowly ceased, determination and peace filled me.  
_'Thank you, Fuyuka.'_  
Before Senra's hands completely left my chest , I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me, leaving me with only one thought.  
_'So soft...'_

**Senra's pov**

_'What is going on?'_  
The same thought ran through my head repeatedly as Iori's lips were on...my...own?  
_'He is-'_  
I felt something wet prod my lips.  
_'kissing-'_  
His hands slowly trailed down my sides.  
_'ME!'_  
I ripped myself off him and didn't bother to hear him out, as I pulled him up by his collar and threw him out of my room.  
I leaned my back against the door and touched my lips with my fingers, I pulled them away and noticed something glistening on them.  
_'Is that, saliva!?'_  
I wiped my hand onto the wall next to me, a feeling of disgust filled me, even though that wasn't my first kiss as my past was filled with them.  
I still felt disgusted, letting someone do what they want, catching me off guard even though I was probably stronger than most of the people in the world.  
Pushing myself off the door, I staggered towards the full-body mirror, I looked at my reflection and let my eyes rove over the outfit Miwa had gotten me.  
My body was clad in a black, no-sleeve turtle neck and it was tucked into a long black flowing skirt, which had a slit running down from mid-thigh. They blended so well together that it looked like a dress.  
My feet dawned black laced high heels but now I was holding them in my hands.  
The makeup and hair Louis had done for me was completed with black rose earrings, my nails were painted grey and a black watch was around my wrist.  
Behind me, hanged the coat I would cover myself with, it was black with a large hood and a black belt that would be tied as a bow. The coat reached mid-thigh.  
On my desk was a black purse that would carry my book and phone, my black glove and headphones.  
The whole outfit was so edgy and sultry and the tattoo that wound around my arm brought it out even more.  
All in all I guess people would say I looked beautiful, gorgeous even, but I knew better that I was far from being a 'beautiful' person.  
What I could see from the mirror, was someone who long ago embraced the darkness and had forgotten what the light even looked like.  
I felt only felt disgust and hate as I looked at my reflection, no longer bearing the thought of, well, me. I turned around grabbed my purse, glove, headphones, and coat.  
I put on my heels and stepped out of my room but not without looking at my leather boots yearningly.

* * *

**So for those who do not know Fuyuka, I'll just say that she was Iori's girlfriend until she died.  
Also I just want to warn you, that I have not played the otome game but for those who have played it, just know that I don't exactly know what is the past of each character but I have done my research on each and every one of them.  
Also I'm babysitting a cat so I'm on a laptop which means I can edit my chapters easier and post new chapters, because my tablet is soon going to meet it's death.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**D.W.A**


	16. Chapter 15-That name

**Senra's pov**

"F*cking *ssholes sh*theads I'll make them pay for damn sake sh*t I'll kill them all except for Ema."

Now I guess you're wondering why I'm cursing and threatening about killing others? Well let me just paint you a perfect scenario! (Note the sarcasm)

After the incident with Iori (The little sh*t) I had spent about fifteen minutes in total in my room after I threwh him out, when I made it downstairs to the living room where I was supposed to meet the others, guess what I found?

NO ONE.

Yes reader! You read this right! My own step-brothers and sister left me at home, so much for family.

Now I was waiting for the cab I had called to appear infront of the Sunrise Residence and take me to the damn church.

_'I'm going to hell for that'_, I smirked a little at my own joke but erased it as I saw the familiar yellow that was elementary for all taxis.

I opened the door and got into the passenger seat, next to the taxi driver who was an old man with smile lines around his mouth and eyes.

_'It looks like he's smiling even though he isn't, how is that possible?',_ I stared blankly at his face, not paying attention as he waited for me to state the destination I wanted to go to.

_'If I were to smile after not smiling forever, would I get smile lines easily?'_, I pondered over the fact but before I could get to any more conclusions, a hand waved in front of my face.

Tuning back to the real world, I saw the man looking at me, a hint of worry in his gaze.

_'Why is he worried?',_ slightly confused, I handed a slip of paper to him with the address of the church scribbled onto it.

Glancing at the paper he nodded to himself and typed some coordinates into his gps, with the finally tap he handed the paper back to me and grinned.

"Going to a wedding, eh?", he gruffly asked while stepping on the accelarator, slightly dazzled by his grin, I nodded and stared out the window.

" You know girly-".

"Senra",I cut him off, " My name is Senra".

Nodding he continued, "Okay Senta-".

"Senra!", I cut him off again but more aggressively, he snickered and responded.

"Yeah just messin' with ya."

Slightly annoyed and embarassed, I stared out the window as silence awkwardly stretched out but was interrupted by him turning on the radio.

_**~Arms wide open, I stand alone.**_

_**I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.**_

_**Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.**_

_**I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.**_

_**The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell.~**_

"You know, I can't help but say that you relate to this song.", stated the driver.

Glancing at him, I replied, "How so?"

"You seem to have protected so much and risked everything that you would be expected to go to heaven but by risking everything you risked your own humanity."

Stunned by his observation I let him continue.

"Risking your humanity will surely land you in hell, and I don't mean the hell that meets us after death but the hell that wages inside our minds."

He glanced at me, sympathy shining in his wise eyes.

"Senra?", he questioned.

I looked at him and he turned his head to keep his eyes on the road.

"How long have you been in hell?"

Jerking my head around to stare out the window, I noticed that we had stopped in front of the church.

I opened my wallet and took out a wad of bills and left it on the seat.

"Keep the change.", were the last words I said to him before I slammed the door.

Making my way to the church doors, I heard the taxi's engine revv up and drive away, my mood had taken the turn for the worst when I had stepped out of the cab.

Opening the door, I walked up to a desk with a woman sitting behind it.

She perked up when she saw me and plastered a fake smile, she oozed happiness even though her eyes spoke differently.

"Hello! How may I be of service?!", she chirped and started to stand but faltered, pain flashed through her eyes but she covered it and bounced back up, looking at me expectantly.

"Where is the Asahina marriage taking place?", I asked as I tried to reign in the curiosity that was taking ahold of me.

She nodded and checked into a big book, a few seconds she closed it and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry but there is no Asahina marriage taking place here", she politely stated.

Stunned, I couldn't help but feel a hint of betrayal starting to boil in the pit of my stomach, nodding I apologized and went outside.

As I was closing the door, I heard a faint sob behind me, curious I went back in and traced the sobbing that was getting louder and louder.

I stumbled upon the same woman but now she was on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, the knee length skirt had slightly hiked up and I could see hand shaped bruises on her thighes.

Understanding what had happened, I swooped down and cradled her into my arms, she tensed but relaxed when she heard my voice.

"Who was he?", I asked.

"I-I c-can't s-say o-or he'll k-kill me!", she stuttered out the sentence and started sobbing even louder.

"If you tell me who he is I'll make him disappear forever", I stated to her while rubbing her back.

She hiccuped and managed to whisper out a name that I knew all too well.

**"Roberto Marquiez."**

**Here is the update! Looks like things have taken a turn for the worst 'uh oh!', let's hope things will turn our fine….. Maybe. ;-) **

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	17. Chapter 16-Not Alone

**Senra's pov**

_'Roberto Marquiez, the little sh*t'_

I raged on the inside as I helped the violated woman to the bathroom, her whole body was shaking so much I was worried she might have nerve damage.

Opening the bathroom door, she wrenched out of my arms and into a toilet cubicle, with the door swinging back and forth I could here sounds of bile hitting water and a sob starting after each *splash*.

Knowing the feeling, I bent down next to her, held back her hair and rubbed her back in small circles.

Slowly her body stopped shaking and I hooked my arms under her shoulders, pulling her up I stepped backwards towards the sinks so she could rinse her mouth and face.

I could feel her body just give up, a feeling that no human should feel, because humans are meant to feel something, anything.

Emotions are the things that make us what we are, we act based on our emotions, we feel because of our emotions, we get the drive to accomplish things that we or no one has ever done.

Feeling and seeing someone who is just empty, it's like they're dead, they've hit rock bottom, the bottom that every living being meets at some point.

Looking into the eyes of someone who is empty is like looking into a void, a void that sucks you in, a void I have dealt with way too many times, something that just eats away at everything you are if you don't get help or no one helps you.

"Hey look at me", I spoke softly to her.

As if my voice was a whistle, she snapped her eyes to me, a small spark of something in them but it quickly disappeared.

"I know how it feels", I murmured to her.

She slowly brought her hands up and wrapped them around my waist while burying her head into the crook of my neck, I could feel her whole body shaking trying to hold back her agony.

"You're not alone, I will help you, you don't need to suffer alone, okay?"

I felt her nod and she let her emotions go, sobbing and wailing, I held her to me tightly as I felt tears drench the front of my dress and coat but I paid no attention.

Slowly I rocked her back and forth, in circles, I softly hummed to her a lullaby and she started to go slack as the sudden relief drained her energy.

Feeling her go totally slack, I picked her up bridal style, not wanting to see my so-called 'family' I decided on a hotel that I saw when I passed by in the taxi.

The walk to the hotel was awkward, it wasn't everyday you see a girl carrying a woman while in heels like a prince with a damsel in distress.

The hotel receptionist wasn't any better, the woman behind the desk gawked as I came in, thinking I did something to her she reached for the phone but froze as I suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Boy troubles, you know?", I said to her.

She nodded in understanding and started to search for empty rooms.

"One or two beds?", she asked.

"One, please", I answered her as I tightened my grip on the sleeping woman in my arms.

The click clacking of the keyboard continued on for a few minutes as the woman searched for rooms, nodding to herself she turned towards me again.

"7,000¥ per person for one night".

Nodding at the price I handed her the right amount, grabbed the keycard off the counter and stalked towards the elevator.

Making it to the sixth floor, I opened the door to a western styled bedroom, slightly surprised, I walked towards the bed in the middle of the room and set the woman on top of the covers.

Turning towards the door, I kicked off my heels an inserted the keycard into a slot making the lights turn on.

Satisfied with the brightness, I turned around and surveyed the room.

I noted that there was a bathroom, a closet, huge windows, a tv, a laptop, and mirrors.

The room looked very cosy, with nude and dark colors mixed in, the big windows offered a very nice view and the bed looked incredibly soft.

I snapped out of my musing when I heard a groan come from the bed, I turned towards it to see the woman's opened eyes blinking blearily.

Suddenly her eyes turned alert and she shot up from the bed, looking around in panic she stumbled around until she saw me standing near the door, arms crossed, and eyes filled with amuesment.

Seeing me she relaxed but tensed up in nervousness.

I cocked my head to the side and observed her as she fidgeted.

"Welcome back to the land of the living", I blankly stated, feeling unpleasent as she flinched at my voice.

"W-where are we?", timidly she asked.

Pushing off from the wall I was leaning on, I walked towards the windows to pull the curtains halfway infront of them.

Turning around, I noticed she had sat on the bed, hands wringing together.

"If you didn't notice then we are in a hotel", I answered her question after a momemt of silence.

She nodded absentmindedly but gasped in shock when she processed my words, shooting up from the bed again she started pacing.

"Hotel? Why a hotel?!", she asked, anxiety lacing her voice.

"Because my 'family' is filled with backstabbers and I don't want to be anywhere near them", I stated coldly but softened when I said my next sentence, " most of them are men".

Her mouth morphed into an 'o' shape and she slowly stopped her pacing, opting to sit on the bed again.

She flopped onto it, making the bed slightly rock under the sudden weight, sighing she turned her head towards me.

"I guess you want to know what happened?"

I nodded in answer to her question, "We have all day and night".

Nodding, she waited as I sat into the armchair near the window and took a deep breath to start her story.

"It happened about a year ago…"

* * *

_This chapter is inspired by Lady Gaga's new son "Till it happens to you", as the song is about victims of rape, I couldn't help but write this chapter while listening to that song._

* * *

**To anyone who has been through that kind of situation just know that you don't have to be alone, that you don't need to feel ashamed or disgusted at yourself, at your body. **

**I haven't been in that type of situation but I've had a few close calls, and I know that people always say the same things: Don't think about it, It'll go away, Ignore the feeling, Why didn't you fight back, Stop making a big deal out of it, and so on.**

**Just know that YOU are not worthless, YOU will not be broken by someone else, YOU will fight back, YOU will not let your rapist hace the satisfaction of knowing that he/she is the person who plagues your every throught, every dream, every feeling, YOU are a wonderful person who deserves so much, much more.**

**If anyone wants to talk, I'm always available, so just message me and I will reply. :-) **

**Sincerely,**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	18. Chapter 17-Relaxation

Senra's pov

I flopped onto my bed, somewhat drained of today's activities. My mind couldn't stop repeating what the woman had said a couple of hours ago

***flashback***

"_It happened about a year ago when I met this kind gentleman at a restaurant not far from my place. He was charming and funny, and I couldn't help but feel he was the one. We exchanged numbers and went on our way, about a week later he called and asked to go on a date, I agreed. We dated for five months, after those five months, things changed."_

_She abruptly stopped her sentence and shivered in my arms, I rubbed my hands up and down, slowly soothing her and giving her courage to continue._

"_I remember that night so clearly like it was yesterday. He stormed into my apartment with the spare key I had given him a while back. He was holding a gun in his right hand and bloodied knife in the other, the expression on his face was so feral and eyes full of craziness that I immediately froze. He took the opportunity, grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor and-"_

_She abruptly cut off, burying her face into her hands, sobbing loudly. I knew what she had gone through but I didn't say anything and let her cry it all out. She shook for five minutes and finally raised her head, and continued her tale._

"_After what he did, I stayed in bed for a week, my colleagues at work worried about me until I told I had the flu. For one week I didn't see him but after that he came back and used me again. I cried as to why he was doing this, he clearly stated I was just a boxing bag like all the others before me."_

_Ending her tale with that sentence, she started crying again. I escorted her to a hotel near the Sunrise residence, paying in a week advance for the room she was staying in. I exchanged numbers with her and bid her goodbye all the while promising to visit her the day after._

***end flashback***

For a millionth time I let out a sigh, I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock on my bed, the time ticking away and never to stop in any situation.

Ema still wasn't back from the wedding and my guess there was a reception party after it also, so I don't expect her to be home until late in the evening.

I still felt betrayed that she of all people left me but I was used to betrayal, not much surprise there. My face felt weird because of the makeup and my body felt exposed due to the clothes I had to wear for the wedding but didn't attend.

I pushed myself off from the bed and staggered toward the adjoining bathroom, while grabbing the towel that was hanging on the chair.

Making it to the bathroom I literally ripped off my clothes, throwing them into a corner, I stepped into the shower and turned the knob.

My face was hit with cold water but it did little to bother me, I washed my face as the water got warmer, and moved onto my hair and body.

Just as I was rubbing my hair with shampoo, I remembered something.

'_Shit the boxing match tomorrow'_

***Time skip***

I rubbed my wet hair with the towel hanging around my neck, my body was clothed in comfortable sweatpants and sweatshirt that was little too big for, that was obviously not bought from the men's department.

I was thinking about tomorrow's challenge that the guy from the gym had thrown at me last week. Obviously he was arrogant and underestimated me, and I was thinking up a plan so I could humiliate him during the match, preferably when he lost.

I let out a little snicker as I thought about the expression he would have when I was through with him, the lesson of 'never underestimating someone' would be forever imprinted in his mind.

Opening the door, I went to the kitchen, my stomach grumbling all the way. In front of my eyes ran different kinds of dishes that I could make, just like a slideshow.

Making it to the kitchen, I started rummaging through the cupboards and fridge. I mostly knew how to cook western because or personal reasons but I knew mostly traditional Japanese foods.

Finding a pan that had circular indents in it, I decided to make takoyaki and dribble some sauce on them from yesterday's leftovers.

While the pan was in the oven, I wandered into the living room, the sun could be seen setting due to the large windows letting me see the beautiful mix of oranges, reds, pinks, and blues. A little purple could be seen too but not much.

While I was admiring the sunset, there were things going on somewhere else that would soon impact me greatly.

***Wedding***

"Welcome to the Asahina family!", chorused all of the males together. Wataru in the front and middle, waving his hands in excitement. All the other brothers wore smiles or smirks, excluding a few who were blushing in embarrassment.

Ema was smiling gleefully, pink somewhat tinting her cheeks though her smile started to slowly fade when a thought came to her mind. All the brothers took immediate notice of her mood change and stepped forward to ask what was going on.

"Why so sad Imouto?", asked Kaname, his semi-long hair ruffled slightly and suit slightly loose, giving him and aura of sexiness

Ema shook her head and looked at the brothers, her lips pursed in worry. Her action didn't go unnoticed by the other brothers as a few of them blushed t the cuteness.

"Where is Senra?", Ema finally voiced her worry, the brothers froze at her sudden reveal and looked at each other, dumbfounded that they forgot the second sister. Not knowing what to say the stayed quiet, looking at Ema who had started turning around, eyes darting around hoping to find purple hair that was her sister's.

Ukyo decided to voice his response, swallowing the clump in his throat, he pushed his glasses up and stated: "It appears we have left her at home, due to the tight schedule we had".

The other brothers winced, guilty that they had done that and that feeling deepened when Ema turned around, her eyes full of disbelief and anger.

"Wh-"

She was cut off when a bouquet of flowers landed on her head, from reflex she immediately cupped her hands and the bouquet fell into them.

Bewildered, she stared at the bouquet like it was a foreign object, ignoring the brothers excited chatter. Her mood dampening when she potted a lone purple lily amongst the other flowers.

'_I'm sorry Sana-chan!'_

**Senra's pov**

I abruptly sneezed, my hand rubbing back and forth at my nose. I was confused as to why I sneezed.

'_Is someone thinking about me? Maybe Ema?'_

I shook my head at the idea, she was for sure having fun, too busy to think about anything else than the happy air she was in right now.

I resumed back to my takoyaki, my one hand scrolling through my laptop, going over the information I had gathered for tomorrow's match.

'_So he hates girls, huh?'_

I let out a light laugh.

'_He's in for a surprise tomorrow.'_


	19. Chapter 18-Confrontation

**Senra's pov**

'_If I see those damn brothers right now, I will fucking punch them and shove them up their own asses.'_

This morning I woke up, or rather I was awake the whole night, trying to sleep but was sadly plagued by flashbacks of the past. My past was something to be forgotten, to never reach the light of day and to never be uttered to anyone.

My mood was deteoriating fast and it wasn't getting any better, adding on the fact that I had a boxing match today and also the thing that happened yesterday, plus the worry of 'that man' coming back.

Currently I was walking towards the kitchen, having just 'woken' up, I needed my food or I just wouldn't survive. Nearing my destination, I heard voices, specifically a female's and three male's.

'_So Ema's here huh? I wonder what she has to say to me.'_

The voices abruptly stopped when I set foot into their line of vision, Ema's eyes widened when she saw me, immediately noting the mood I was in and the cloud of gloom of hanging over me.

The three men she was talking to, were the eldest: Masaomi, Ukyo, and Hikaru.

Walking past them, I opened the fridge searching for a block of cheese so I could make a cheese sandwich, my hand froze over the block of cheese when Ema spoke.

"Good morning Sana-chan! How did you sleep?", her voice sounded so sickly sweet and happy, a sure sign of someone forcing those emotions into their voice.

I turned around, facing her obviously too-big-to-real smile and guilt-ridden eyes, I stared at her, picking her apart piece by piece, digging deep into her conscious and soul, making her feel even more guilty than she ever had been and will be.

"I think you meant to ask: Did you sleep at all?", My voice, cold as ice yet empty, making Ema and the brothers shiver, the hair on their necks rising up.

Ema laughed nervously, "Haha, you're so funny Sana-chan! I bet you slept well like everyday!"

My eyes grew even colder at her statement, the brothers took a slight step back, not noticing their actions, Ukyo broke the silence.

"Would you like something to eat Senra?"

My eyes flew to his, to my surprise his eyes were almost as cold as mine, calculating even. I smirked on the inside at the challenge he would put up, I've never battled a lawyer before.

"If you haven't noticed I was just about to make myself something when you had to interrupt."

My answer made him narrow his eyes, he bristled like a dog would at a cat. His reaction was amusing and I turned my back to the group, rummaging through the fridge for the cheese.

I quickly cut the loaf of bread and layered the cheese over the slice, and neatly put it on to the plate with a little bit of olive oil for dipping.

I yet again breezed past them but not before saying: "The wedding was great yesterday, what did you think?"

As I left, I didn't see Ema breakdown in tears, with Masaomi and Hikaru swooping down to comfort her, and the piercing eyes of Ukyo follow after my figure.

'_Today I wanted to rest but no! Some asshole had to challenge me to a fight.'_

I was munching on my sandwich, staring into oblivion as I walked to my room, sidestepping someone along the way.

"H-hey Senra?"

Sounded a male voice behind me, I turned around, sandwich halfway in my mouth. I came face to face to a fidgeting Subaru, looking off to the side.

"W-would you like to come see my game tomorrow?!"

He basically yelled out the sentence, his hand was running through his hair nervously. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he was inviting me.

"I already invited Ema and she asked me to ask you….."

He trailed off, I narrowed my eyes at the revelation, of course I don't exist until Ema says I do. I snorted to myself quietly, bitter that my existence meant nothing.

I turned around, expecting him to read my action that it was a 'no' but I was suddenly yanked round, arms pinned above my head against the wall.

I looked into Subaru's eyes, anger was swirling in them with hints of sadness, he clenched my arms together tighter, not paying attention to the bruising force he was using.

"Senra, I want you to come to my game. I didn't ask you because Ema told me, I asked you because I want you to come."

He spewed the sentence out in one breath, he stopped and took another one. He stared into my eyes pleadingly.

"Will you come?"

I was bewildered, more bewildered than I had ever been in my life. No one had ever pleaded me, except in the Underground but that was different when I was holding someone's life in my hands.

I felt a warm feeling start in my chest, near where my heart was, and it started to spread all over my body. We were in the middle of the hallway, in a slightly scandalous pose but I didn't pay that any mind, the only thing capturing my attention was his eyes and the raw emotion in them.

I signaled with my head the answer, which was a slight nod. Subaru slightly relaxed himself, not noticing how he started bending closer to me.

My body automatically ducked under his arm, escaping from his cage. My heart was palpitating fast, my hands felt clammy which was unusual of me, considering the fact I've been through life-and-death situations.

"Be there at three!"

Subaru yelled after me, I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and buried it into my pocket, not pating attention to the purple hand-shaped marks appearing around my wrists.

'_Time to get ready for that shitty fight.'_

_**Hello readers!**_

_**I apologize for dragging out the chapters but the fight will be in the next one. I just want one whole chapter centered on the fight but it will be a really important chapter.**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**D.W.A**_


	20. Chapter 19-Fight

**Senra****'****s pov**

"Yo Senra!"

I looked up from my musings only to see my coach in a 'Go Senra' t-shirt with a foam finger that had the same words.

I sweatdropped at his enthusiasm, wondering as to how he even became a trainer.

"I made these myself and guess what?", he stopped eagerly in his chatter, I quirked an eyebrow at his question and shrugged my shoulders. He started rummaging through his backpack, only to pull out an orange monstrosity.

"Ta-da! Your own shirt!"

The shirt which he claimed to have made by himself, was so horrifying, that I was sure to have nightmares. It was bright orange, bordering on neon, with a 'Fight Meh' on the front. It was even worse when he turned it around to reveal another slogan on the back 'Try to tap this', with an arrow pointing down.

Coach was squirming in happiness and excitement, oblivious to the end of the world scenario going on in my head.

"I can't wait for you to wear it!", he squealed and thrust the THING into my arms and dashed off, bumping his foam finger in the air.

_'__Oh for fucks sake, might as well put it on, my life can't get any worse as it is.'_

I slipped the shirt on over my tank top, noting that it was immensely soft and loose. I squared my shoulders and lifted my chin, walking into the gym.

***Time skip***

"What fucking pussy ass shirt is that!?"

"Bwahahaha! Fuck my eyes burn!"

"Let's hope she dies before she multiplies!"

As I walked into the arena room, multiple jeers met my ears left and right. So many insults and sexist comments came from the males in the room.

_'__I thought this was just between me and him, not his whole elementary school.'_

I strolled to the pit and slid under the ropes, making the males whistle at the slogan on the back of my shirt. The horrible pickup lines and fucked up compliments started up, even going so far as to threaten my family if I didn't let them 'tap my ass'.

_'__Tch. Like I even have family.'_

I kept my cool façade, the only thing betraying my anger was the twitching of my hands which were thankfully shoved into my pockets.

I met eyes with my challenger, posse behind him, he had his arms crossed and stood tall, obviously he was trying to intimidate me. He sauntered forward, meeting me in the center of the ring.

"If I win, I get to do anything I want with you.", his foul breath fanned over my face, I quirked an eyebrow at his demand, only to smirk at his confidence.

I turned round and walked to my corner of the ring, I slipped of my shirt, making the males whistle and catcall at my tank top. I took off my sweatpants that revealed legs clad in biker shorts.

I wrapped my hands with black bandages, I never wore gloves when I was challenged. I always liked to feel the hits.

I turned around and walked to the center, my opponent frowned at my wrapped hands. His were in gloves but he slipped them off, revealing hands also wrapped in bandages.

"Go Senra!"

I heard my coach screaming over the crowd, I looked towards him and flashed a peace sign which made him squeal like a fangirl. I tilted my head to the side, avoiding a fist barely scraping my cheek.

My opponent sneered and with drawled his fist, he took his stance, balled up hands in front of his. I noted how he left his sides wide open and his feet weren't grounded properly.

"No fucking rules bitch, don't break a nail."

I smoothed my face over, concealing my boiling rage as I took my stance, my palms were facing towards him and my feet were shoulder width apart. He sneered at my stance, obviously thinking that I didn't know what to do.

He lunged forward, completely leaving his sides, stomach, and face open.

_'__How pitiful.'_

I sidestepped him, bringing my hand up to catch his fist and pulling it down. I brought my elbow up and brought it down onto the back of his neck. He let out a pained grunt and face planted the ground.

He started to get up, already on his hands and knees, when I straddled his back and locked his elbows with mine. I pulled him back, making him screech in pain as I stretched his stomach to the brink of tissue tearing.

"You made a real bad mistake by challenging me.", I whispered in his ear.

"Never underestimate anyone, especially someone who can easily find out your weaknesses."

I trailed my nose down the side of his neck, making him shudder, not in ecstasy but in fear. I felt him start to hyperventilate.

"What did your mommy do to you, did she use you?"

Tears started slipping out of his eyes with whimpers of pleas escaping his mouth. I caught a tear with my tongue and flipped him over, still straddling him.

He was now struggling against me, his eyes tightly shut. I held his wrists with bruising force and I was squeezing his stomach.

"Look at me! Tell me what you see!", I yelled in his face.

He snapped his eyes open, complete and utter horror could be seen in them. He started screaming, pleading me to stop and let go.

I jumped off him only to be met by complete silence of the room, I looked around and saw most of the males frozen and coach J was looking at me in horror, foam finger slipping of his hand.

The pitiful heap by me was sniveling and rocking back and forth in his own filth, his posse ran to him and started pulling him away from me.

"You're a fucking MONSTER!"

One of the posse members yelled, creating a chain reaction in the room as the males started yelling at me. Comments like 'monster' and 'demon' met my ears, I simply walked to the corner of the ring and grabbed my clothes.

I strolled out, the sea of males parting away like I was the plague. My coach was looking at me in disgust, and I couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.

_'__This is what happens when the spawn of the devil is kept alive.'_

***Time skip***

I was a few blocks away from the residence, my mind was filled with thoughts of Shiro and new art ideas. I suddenly had a feeling I was being followed, I played cool but kept on guard as I kept an eye out from my peripheral vision.

I saw a glint coming from my right and I jumped out of the way. A tranquilizer dart flew past me and into a bush.

I started running, hearing footsteps of at least five people starting after me. I ducked into an ally and ran straight to the end and turned around, coming face-to-face with my pursuers.

All was silent when one of them spoke up.

"He wants you in."

I was confused at first but my eyes widened in realization, the man who once owned me wanted me back and he would do anything to get me.

_'__I was wrong before, my life got even worse.'_


	21. Chapter 20- Masculinity

**Senra****'s pov**

"Why does he want me?"

I asked, even though I knew already what the reason was. The men in front of me shuffled closer, two of them pulling out a gun and one a crossbow.

"Business hun'."

Those were the only words uttered before they all lunged at me, I turned around and hopped up the dumpster to grab the alley's wall. I scrambled up and narrowly avoided another dart that would have got me in the leg. Cuss words filled my ears as I jumped down to other side.

My feet slapped on the ground as I ran, this part of town wasn't a nice one, people used drugs as food and mafias were a religion thus why turf wars happened every day. For once in my life I was in luck, as there was little to no people on the streets as I made my way to a specific building.

Stopping at a rundown house I knocked on the door while discreetly looking around me, in case the men pursuing me found their way.

The door creaked open, revealing a man with his tattooed arms crossed. He glimpsed at my arms, searching for the hidden insignia in the dragon. He looked at me to make sure I wasn't the enemy, satisfied, he let me in and shut the door, gesturing for me to follow him down the hallway.

"Is Daniel in?", I asked.

The tattooed man shook his head while keeping up with his long strides, we walked down a flight of stairs, and through a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a metal door which led to another way out, I always came here if I was ever in a pinch.

I pat the tall man on the back, smirking slightly at his pained grunt, and pushed open the door. I was attacked by the bright rays of sunlight which forced me to squint.

What you just read might've been confusing but long story short, I've done things that are seen as immoral by society and once you've been touched by darkness you never truly get over it.

Alas that is the instinct of survival humans were born with, I did anything and everything to keep myself alive even if the people around me were endangered as well.

Going back on track with the story, I looked around me, surveying the chipped brick wall around me and muddled asphalt.

Sighing, I sauntered forward, keeping my guard up just in case they found me but that would be unlikely.

I had to walk quite a bit to get to the Sunrise residence, luckily on my way to the room I dodged Ema and the brothers. Though I was slightly unnerved by the way Iori was staring at me, his gaze empty and haunting.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room, contemplating about what happened just minutes ago. I was in a tough situation, with a dangerous man after me and a delicate situation at 'home'.

Sighing, I plopped onto my bed and slowly let my mind drift away, visiting the buried memories deep, deep down.

"_Hey what's your name?"_

"_You want to go on a date?"_

"_Come on! You know you want to!"_

"_Why are you such a fucking prude?"_

"_Of course I love you, why would you think otherwise?"_

"_What the fuck are you doing bitch!?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"_

"_I love you."_

"_You are fucking useless!"_

"_I love you."_

"_You do as I say!"_

"_I love y –_**Senra!"**

I jerked out of my musings, my ears met the sound of my door being banged. A male voice was shouting my name. I felt slightly disoriented and staggered up.

I just made it to the door and was about to reach for the knob when it suddenly opened, making me lose my balance. I tried turning my body to catch myself on my hands but I was instead embraced by warmth.

The scent of cologne and musk drifted up to my nose, the muscular arms were tight around me. My head was spinning by the sudden overpowering masculinity surrounding me.

I looked up and saw blue eyes darkened with worry and lips tightened into one line. I remember those lips moving, spelling out my name before I welcomed the overwhelming darkness.


	22. Chapter 21-Them

**Senra's pov**

I snapped my eyes open. My vision was blurry for some reason but I could still see a blob of yellow and blue in front me.

Slowly my vision started to adjust and the yellow and blue blob sharpened into a masculine face, one which I didn't recognize at first.

My instincts took over and I punched the face above me. I ignored the pained grunt and pounced on top of the body that was attached to the blond and blue face.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to me?!" I held the person by the neck, tightening my fingers around their throat.

I roved my eyes over the person's face and body. They were male, about six feet, had blond swept hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in purple robes with colorful embroideries. They seemed very familiar.

"Kaname?" I widened my eyes in disbelief and scrambled off them. I held a hand out to him so it would be easier for him to get up.

Kaname ignored the helping hand and smoothly stood up. I could tell he was trying to act tough but the fact he kept swallowing and wincing was a dead giveaway to his pain.

"Well my sweet bird, that was a very interesting awakening," he suavely gestured with his hand to my bed.

'_How did he get into my room?'_

I opened my mouth to ask him my question but I stopped in shock. Behind Kaname was my doorway but it was without a door.

I raised my eyebrows at Kaname and he looked at me in confusion. I gestured with my hand behind him and he turned around, only to blush right up to his ears.

"Aha, well, you see…." he trailed off and muttered under his breath, regretfully, something that I couldn't hear.

He pulled out of his musings and squared his shoulders. He seemed to have gotten come kind of courage from somewhere above.

"I was very worried when you didn't answer the door," He crossed his arms, locked his jaw, and stared determinedly at me.

'_Oh my god, why does he look like a stubborn kid asking for a bike?'_

For the first time, in a very long time, I wanted to burst out laughing, but I'd forgotten how to. Though I did let out a 'pft', and covered my face as my shoulders shook.

I felt Kaname try to pry my hands away from my face, obviously worried if I was having an attack of some sort. I started to let out soft snorts as I desperately tried to hold onto my sanity.

"Senra, are you laughing?" I heard Kaname ask in disbelief. I vigorously shook my head and stepped back from his prying hands, but he wasn't having none of it.

He attacked my sides with wiggling fingers, making my most guarded secret come to the surface as I laughed and snorted at the ticklish feeling.

It felt like hours before I felt the tickling subside. I breathed in-and-out, slowly catching my breath and coming to my senses.

I finally opened my eyes, staring into Kaname's own as he leaned into me. We'd somehow ended up with me being pressed to the wall and him leaning on his elbows.

'_He better not kiss me or else I will really flip my shit.'_

I was so lost in my murderous fantasies that I didn't notice Kaname's breathing become heavier. I felt something soft press against my cheeks, then temple, and finally my lips.

'_This is fucking ridiculous!'_

I lift up my leg to knee him in the balls but was stopped by his leg. I stared at him in shock though he couldn't see me as his eyes were closed. I tried to use my hands to push him off but he pinned them above me. I started struggling with my whole body but pressed against me even harder, prying my mouth open to slip in his tongue.

_**nonononono**_**NONONONONONONONONONO**

'_Not again please, please!'_

**A whip came down**

'_Just fucking stop!'_

**The faces, so many of them, grinning down at me**

'_He's here, he's here!'_

**They took turns**

'_They're here!'_

**They paid a lot of money**

'_Stop, stop, stop, stop!'_

**I got nothing**

'_Stop please help me stop please!'_

**I lost so much**

'_Don't touch me with your hand!'_

**I lost myself**

'_Help me anyone!'_

**I lost other lives**

'_Have MERCY please!'_

**I could have named them.**

* * *

**Hey hey!**

**I was on a really long vacation but I still felt really guilty that you guys had to wait pensively for a new chapter. So for now I will post every other day.**

**I hope you liked this one**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	23. Chapter 22-Forgiveness

**"****Kaname what are you doing!"**

_'__Why is everything so hazy? _

**"****Get off of her bastard!"**

_'__Why do I feel heavy?'_

**"****Senra are you okay!? Say something!"**

_'__Why do I feel so defeated?'_

**"****Kaname, gather the others, we are going to have a long talk."**

_'__Why do I feel so vulnerable?'_

**"****Senra I'm going to pick you up, okay? Can you nod yes for me if I'm allowed to pick you up?"**

I felt my head move sluggishly up and down, I heard a sigh of relief as I was slowly lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

I tried opening my eyes, mostly having squinting as a bright light constantly invaded my vision.

**"****Senra I'm going to the living room, where all the others have gathered. We'll talk about everything that happened okay? We're going to be a family and help each other, okay?"**

I whispered out an 'okay' as I was slightly jostled up and down, feeling myself lulled into a sense of unconsciousness.

* * *

_"__Senra you sure 'bout this?"_

_"__When have I ever been wrong?" answered Senra as she crossed her arms, leaning against a brick wall._

_"__The dude seemed really fucking creepy, of course I'm a little concerned!" exclaimed the man across her, mimicking her movements._

_"__I've known him for a year and he's pretty trustworthy. Trust me, okay?"_

**_That last uttered sentence was the worst lie of my life._**

* * *

"Senra! Please wake up!" I heard Ema sob next to me, "I'm so sorry, just please!"

I opened my eyes and sat up from my laying position. Looking next to me, I saw Ema's head bent down, so her forehead reached the edge of the sofa. She hadn't noticed my awakening.

"Ema, stop your crying, it's annoying," I put my hand on the top of her head, gently ruffling her hair.

Ema looked up in shock at me which quickly morphed into relief, she lunged onto me wrapping her arms around me, still sobbing.

I cradled her closer and noticed all the brothers standing around the sofa, looking dejected and out-of-place. Ema started babbling 'I'm sorry' into my chest over and over, I was slightly worried because she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Ema, calm down, I can't understand you," My voice seemed to bring her out her hysteric trance, as she started taking deep breathes.

"Senra?" I turned towards the voice, resting my eyes on a kneeling Masaomi, "I am extremely sorry for the unethical actions my brother made against you," Masaomi bowed his head in shame. I then realized that Kaname wasn't in the room.

I stared at the eldest brother, gauging him, if he was being genuine. All I could see in him was deep regret and shame, with a splash of hope. My eyes darted around, to gauge the rest of the brothers, they all seemed to be genuinely sad, even Fuuto seemed to be brimming with anger and sadness.

"I will forgive him, if he apologizes to me in person," I also added, "Also don't blame yourselves of anything, what happened was because of another person's desire not because of you."

My reassuring statement seemed to calm down the brothers and make most of them smile. I'd forgotten Ema when I answered Masaomi, because Ema's face was suddenly a lot closer.

Her eyes were filled with such sorrow, that I felt a pang in my heart. Her face was a mess with red blotches here and there, and tear tracks marking her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Ema?" I cupped her cheek, giving her a chance to say what she needed to say.

Her eyes widened as desperation flitted through them, her mouth opened to take the chance I had given her: "I'm so sorry Senra! I've been the worst, and still am, sister to you! I'm sorry I ignored you and put the brothers before you, please, please forgive me!"

Ema clutched at my upper arms, trembling in my lap, she nervously bit her bottom lip whilst looking down. My eyes softened at her fragility, I could easily take revenge on her but I would never do that. Even if she betrayed me a thousand times, I would never retaliate.

"Ema, look at me," she slowly raised her head, darting her eyes around, sometimes meeting my own, "I do not blame you in any way, I forgive you, okay?"

I felt her go slack against me as she burrowed against my chest, again sobbing and babbling but this time the words were different 'Thank you'.

My hand softly pet her hair and I rocked her back and forth. The brothers around me started cheering and Wataru cuddled against me and Ema, wailing and sobbing in relief.

"Where is Kaname?" I was curious as to where the man was who made me faint, the only times I ever fainted were when I was beaten to the brink of death.

"We sent Kaname out and forbid him to come home until Masaomi or I call him," Ukyo brought me out of pit of embarrassment, though I pondered why the brothers would go that far for a person, that they had known for a short amount of time.

"You can call him back," Ukyo nodded and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he excused himself out of the room with Iori taking his place, which was second closest to the sofa.

_'__Who am I to deny a person of their family?'_

The brothers stepped nearer, converging into a group hug which seemed to make Ema cry harder. Truth be told, I have never felt safer until the brothers huddled around us, each exuding an aura of happiness and protection.

Unbeknownst to the brothers and Ema, a crystal blue tear trailed down my cheek, which I quickly wiped away into Ema's hair. Later Ema would wonder what had caused the wet spot on the top of her head.

* * *

Fucking finally! Jesus I had a major block on this one but I got it together with a bar of chocolate and 2 liters of soda. It's exam time for me, so two more weeks of torture and then I'm finally free!  
Gotta go write that next chapter!  
D.W.A


End file.
